Bokura no Love Style
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: A festa surpreesa. O presente. O arrependimento. Yaoi, contem lemon, Hitachiincest. A fic ta boa! n.n CAP 4 online!
1. Eu gostaria de sentar sozinho hoje

**N/A: **Fic yaoi entre os irmãos Hitachiin. Incesto, homossexualismo e lemon! Se não gosta, não leia e não venha comentar gracinhas depois! Você foi avisado! ... Para os outros que gostam, aproveitem e divirtam-se! E não esqueçam de comentar! ;D

[ Bokura No Love Style

Ouran high school host club.

Capítulo 1 – Eu gostaria de sentar sozinho hoje.

Terceira sala de música. Clube dos anfitriões em funcionamento. Lá estavam todos os membros do grupo com suas acompanhantes. De um lado estava Haruhi, com algumas meninas na mesma mesa, conversando sobre coisas de sua vida. Próximo a mesa dela estava Tamaki, que se sentou ali, justamente para poder observar, cuidar e ver se nada de mal acontece com Haruhi. Depois de Tamaki, estava Kyouya numa mesa, colocando chá para suas acompanhantes. Mais ao longo, estava Honey sentado entre várias garotas e comendo bolo, enquanto Mori estava parado, em pé, atrás dele. Depois deles, ainda havia mais uma mesa, que ficava mais ao meio.

Era a mesa dos irmãos Hitachiin. Estavam os dois ali, sentados um ao lado do outro. As garotas conversavam animadamente falando como era lindo aquele amor dos dois irmãos. Kaoru falava como era bom ter Hikaru sempre junto a ele, mas era duro aceitar o fato de que algum dia eles poderiam se separar por causa de namoradas ou coisas do tipo. Hikaru, encenava junto do irmão, mas sentia seu coração apertar um pouco.

- É triste saber que algum dia Hikaru vai arranjar uma namorada e não vamos mais ficar tão juntos como antes.. – Dizia Kaoru, fitando o chão, com um olhar triste.

Para eles, aquilo era apenas uma encenação, para as garotas, um amor fraterno, para Kaoru, era a mais sincera verdade, e para Hikaru, uma verdade que queria evitar a qualquer custo.

- Mas Kaoru... – Pegou as mãos de Kaoru e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. – Você sabe que eu nunca vou te deixar! Eu te amo e te amarei mais que qualquer namorada!

- Hika...ru... – Desviou o olhar um momento.

As garotas iam a loucura com a cena. Kaoru sentiu o coração doer e Hikaru queria abraçá-lo e dizer que estaria sempre ali, mas não podia interromper a encenação.

- Kaoru... Você sabe que você é tudo para mim... – Passou de leve o dedo pelo pescoço de Kaoru, o qual apenas corou.

- Mas como você pode ter certeza que nunca amará alguém mais do que eu? – Se esqueceu da encenação e de que as garotas estavam lá presenciando aquele momento.

Hikaru, percebendo que o irmão não falou o que eles haviam combinado, reparou que ele estava falando sério. Mas não podia se deixar levar, se não acabaria em choro aquela conversa. Optou por terminar o trabalho primeiro e conversar direito com o irmão depois.

- Eu sempre te amei em primeiro lugar até hoje, não é? Por que mudaria de opinião agora? – Olhou fundo nos olhos de Kaoru, que reparou na falha que havia cometido.

- Oh, você jura, Hikaru? – Voltando a encenar com o irmão, um pouco tenso.

- Claro que sim! Não duvide de mim, Kaoru. – Chegou com o rosto bem próximo ao de Kaoru, ao qual corou, mas se manteve olhando nos olhos do mais velho.

Hikaru abraçou o irmão e passou as mãos pela sua cintura e pelas suas costas delicadamente. Ação que fez o outro estremecer.

Aquilo já estava o matando por dentro. Kaoru não agüentava mais. Todo dia, Hikaru o provocava desse jeito. Primeiro fazia juras de amor, que acabavam o iludindo, e depois, tocava o seu corpo tão delicadamente que sempre o fazia ficar daquele jeito.

Todo dia, assim que eles chegavam em casa, Kaoru corria para o banheiro dizendo que ia tomar banho, e normalmente ficava cerca de uma hora dentro do banheiro. Esse dia, Hikaru estava determinado a falar com o irmão e perguntar porque ultimamente ele tem errado tanto nas encenações.

Kaoru andava rapidamente para o quarto para pegar suas roupas e Hikaru ia atrás na mesma velocidade. O mais novo adentrou o banheiro e começou a tirar a blusa, fechando a porta rapidamente atrás de si. Mas, ao invés da porta fazer barulho de fechar, ela se manteve muda. Kaoru, começando a abrir a calça, se virou lentamente. Viu Hikaru parado dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta e trancando-a.

- O... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Não tirou a mão da frente da calça em momento algum.

- Eu queria conversar com você... Mas por que você vem sempre tomar banho com toda essa pressa? – Olhou pro irmão sem entender.

- Por...que... – Olhando nos olhos do mais velho, se vira rapidamente, ficando de costas para ele. – Porque eu fico exausto por ter um dia inteiro de aula e mais o clube de anfitriões... E é isso.

- Não acho que seja realmente por isso... – Se aproximou do irmão, abraçando-o por trás.

- Me solta! – Tentando se soltar, com o rosto bem corado.

Hikaru pegou as mãos de Kaoru com apenas uma mão e colocou-as junto ao peito do irmão. O mais velho colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Kaoru e olhou para baixo. Corou ao notar o porque do irmão sempre correr para o banheiro e ficar tanto tempo no banheiro.

- Kao...Kaoru... – Soltando as mãos do irmão e soltando-o do abraço.

- ... – Ficou em silêncio.

Aquilo era constrangedor demais para Kaoru. Mas a culpa era mesmo de Hikaru! Não era? Era ele quem o provocava daquele jeito! Era ele quem falava coisas e o molestava na frente das pessoas. Mas não podia negar que parte da culpa era sua. Não conseguir agüentar era o pior de tudo. Eles sempre foram muito grudados e o irmão sempre o acariciava dessa maneira. Mas por que ficar assim de uma hora pra outra? Será que...? Não! Não podia ser.

Hikaru ainda olhava para o irmão. Kaoru estava de costas e com a cabeça baixa. O mais velho queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que.

- Saia... daqui... – Falou quase num sussurro, mas o irmão conseguiu ouvir.

- ... Kaoru! – Voltou a abraçar o irmão.

- Já disse pra sair daqui! – Virou o rosto para fitar o irmão.

Hikaru levou um susto ao ver que o outro estava chorando, o que o fez apertar mais o abraço. Não sabia dizer o porque, mas queria ficar ali com o irmão. Queria aliviar aquele desejo do irmão. E foi isso que fez. Levou uma mão até o membro do mais novo e o segurou, e em resposta recebeu um gemido do outro.

- O... O que.. Você pretende... – Foi cortado pelo irmão.

- Não pensei que você ficava assim por minha causa. – Queria provocá-lo.

- Me.. Me solta! – Tentando se soltar, mas perdendo as forças ao sentir o irmão mexer a mão para cima e para baixo.

- Por que você não fica quieto e aproveita? – Queria vê-lo satisfeito.

- ... Porque eu não quero me iludir. Me solta, Hikaru! – Deu um empurrão no mais velho que o fez soltá-lo.

Kaoru caiu de joelhos no chão e lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos. Sentia raiva pelo irmão tê-lo provocado. Sentia tristeza pelo irmão estar só o usando – pelo menos achava. Hikaru achou que passou dos limites e saiu do banheiro em silêncio, e se sentou na frente da porta do mesmo.

Kaoru pegou o seu membro e começou a movimentá-lo para cima e para baixo. Deixava escapar baixos gemidos. O mais velho, que estava em frente a porta, conseguiu ouvir esses gemidos abafados, o que o fez ficar excitado. Mas como? Por que aquilo de repente? Só com os gemidos do irmão mais novo e já estava ficando assim. Mas, algo que ouviu o fez estremecer.

Ouviu Kaoru dando um último gemido, um pouco mais alto que os outros, e logo em seguida começar a chorar desesperadamente. Hikaru queria entrar novamente no banheiro, abraçar o irmão e confortá-lo, mas achou que o motivo daquele choro, era dele. Ele decidiu esperar o irmão sair do banheiro para poder conversar com ele.

Após quase uma hora, Kaoru sai do banheiro. Indo para o quarto, viu o irmão deitado na cama, olhando na direção em que ele se encontrava. Optou por dar a volta e sair dali. Hikaru se levantou rapidamente, correu até o irmão e o pegou pela mão. O mais novo parou. O mais velho o puxou para a cama e o fez sentar na cama.

- ... Me desculpe... Kaoru... – Não sabia muito como pedir desculpas em um momento como esse. – A culpa foi minha... E eu ainda... Provoquei mais...

- Tudo bem... Deixa isso pra lá... A gente tem que continuar com as encenações, não é? A culpa não é sua. – Forçou um sorriso, mas estava com a cabeça baixa. Evitava olhar para o gêmeo.

- Kaoru. – Colocou as mãos na cama, uma de cada lado do irmão. – Não é só por isso que eu pedi desculpa! Eu quis dizer... Sobre o que aconteceu no banheiro...

- ... – Abaixou mais a cabeça e parou de forçar o sorriso. – "Como eu pensei... Ele só faz isso pra me usar..."

- Olha pra mim, Kaoru. – Pega o queixo do mais novo e puxa o rosto dele para cima. – Eu não vou fazer nada mais disso se você não quiser.

- ... – Não entendeu. Como assim se ele não quisesse? Isso significava que Hikaru queria?

- Na hora que eu vi que você ficou daquele jeito só por minha causa... Eu quis poder saciar essa sua vontade... Esse seu desejo... Mas se você não quiser, eu não vou fazer. – Soltou o queixo do irmão e se dirige para a porta do quarto.

- "Hikaru..." – Não conseguiu impedir o irmão de sair do quarto. Apenas deitou na cama, e ficou olhando para o nada.

No dia seguinte, os irmãos não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra ainda. Durante a aula, Haruhi reparou que estava um clima um tanto estranho entre eles e decidiu falar com eles antes de irem para o clube. Mas assim que o sinal tocou, Kaoru pegou suas coisas e o saiu da sala. Já Hikaru, estava arrumando as coisas devagar, justamente para dar tempo ao irmão de sair da sala antes dele.

- Ei... Hikaru... – Haruhi para na frente da mesa do gêmeo mais velho. – O que aconteceu entre você e o Kaoru?

- ... – Não sabia como dizer. Nem tinha como dizer. – Eu estou dando um tempo pro Kaoru pensar e me desculpar...

- Desculpar por que? O que você fez Hikaru? – O olhou com um ar de reprovação.

- Ahahaha. – Forçou uma risada. – Você sempre viu o que eu fazia. Mas eu nunca pensei que fosse algo de ruim para o Kaoru... – Fitou a própria mesa.

- O que? Aquela encenação de vocês? – Haruhi realmente sabia muito sobre os gêmeos. Era incrível.

- É... – Confirmou com a cabeça. – Como você sabe?

- Da pra ver na cara dele que ele realmente está falando sério e que ele está se segurando muito para não fazer alguma besteira na frente dos outros. – Disse tranqüilamente.

- ... – A ficha ainda não havia caído. – O que, exatamente, você quis dizer?

- Er... – Notando que falou demais. – Na-nada não, Hikaru! Então, vamos pro clube? – Saiu correndo da sala e foi para o clube.

Hikaru terminou de arrumar as suas coisas e se retirou da sala. Chegando no clube, não encontrou o irmão em lugar algum. Foi até Kyouya que estava anotando algumas coisas próximo a porta.

- Cadê o Kaoru? – Perguntou com receio.

- Não sei. Você que vive grudado nele não sabe. Ele ainda não veio, pensei que viria com você. – Falou sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

- Kaoru... Vou procurá-lo! – Sai correndo da sala antes de Kyouya poder repreendê-lo.

Kaoru estava no pátio, sentado na frente da fonte. Estava matando tempo. Não queria ir pro clube e ficar ao lado do irmão, encenar com o irmão, ser tocado pelo irmão. Mas também não podia ir embora sem nem falar com o clube. Apesar que eles não entenderiam e não o deixariam ir. Ficar ali, só pensando, era, de fato, a melhor das opções.

O vento batia em seu rosto. Estava observando o céu. Ouviu alguns passos rápidos vindo na sua direção. Alguém estaria correndo e arfando. Já deveria estar correndo a algum tempo. Olhou na direção em que ouviu os passos e encontrou seu gêmeo correndo em sua direção, com uma expressão nada feliz em seu rosto.

Hikaru parou de correr ao chegar até o irmão. Estava arfando, então não conseguiu pronunciar nada ainda. Kaoru apenas o observava, querendo saber o que o outro fazia ali. Hikaru, após respirar fundo, começou a falar.

- Achei você! Você não devia ter sumido sem avisar ninguém que ia sumir! Se você não quer falar comigo, não deixe os outros preocupados! – Falava friamente, o que deixava o irmão um tanto chocado, mas ele não falava para querer machucar, ele só estava muito preocupado. – Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que está me evitando? Eu já disse que não vou fazer nada que você não queira!

Os olhos de Hikaru expressavam raiva e tristeza, e os olhos dele começaram a encher-se de lágrimas. Kaoru estava chocado com a reação do irmão, não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer, só ficou o observando.

- Desculpe... Hikaru... – Virou o rosto e começou a fitar o chão. – Eu apenas... Queria um tempo pra pensar...

- Dizia isso antes! – Passando as mãos pelo rosto, retirando as lágrimas do rosto. – Você sabe o quão preocupado eu fiquei?

- ... – Kaoru não sabia como se desculpar. Apenas se levantou e parou ao lado do irmão, mas ainda manteve a cabeça baixa.

- Kaoru...? – Olhando o irmão.

- Vamos logo para o clube... Mas se não for pedir muito... Eu gostaria de sentar sozinho hoje...

- ... Está bem...

Ambos foram para a terceira sala de música, juntos, um ao lado do outro. Mas nenhum dos dois ousava dizer qualquer coisa.

Chegando em casa, os gêmeos foram para o quarto como de costume, mas Kaoru não foi tomar banho. Deitou na própria cama e ficou lá, pensando. Hikaru o olhava, sentado na outra cama. Estava preocupado com o irmão. Não sabia porque ele estava agindo assim. Mas o que fora aquilo que Haruhi havia lhe falado mais cedo? Bom, não estava querendo pensar sobre isso, apenas deitou na cama e continuou a olhar para o irmão.

Algumas horas foram passando e o mais velho adormeceu. Kaoru não conseguia dormir sozinho em outra cama, então se deitou ao lado do gêmeo e tentou dormir, mas tinha algo o incomodando. O mais novo abraçou o outro de leve por trás e finalmente adormeceu.

Um barulhinho extremamente chato se espalhou pelo quarto. O celular tocava alto. Nenhum dos dois queria se levantar para atender aquele maldito celular. O mais velho porque estava se sentindo muito bem aninhado nos braços do irmão. E o outro somente porque o celular era do gêmeo.

- Atende logo, Hikaru! – Apertando mais o abraço com o irmão.

- Não quero.. Ta bom assim.. – Sorriu.

- ... – Percebeu que estava abraçando o irmão, o soltou, se levantando rapidamente. – Atenda logo esse telefone! – Foi para o banheiro.

De acordo com o toque, devia ser Tamaki ligando para importunar os gêmeos.

- Fale meu senhor. – Atendeu um Hikaru de mau humor.

- Hikaru? Hoje vamos pesquisar um bom lugar para o Host club passar o próximo final de semana! Eu estava pensando em algo que pudesse alegrar a Haruhi, mas ainda não tenho idéia do que ela pode gostar. – Falava Tamaki do outro lado da linha.

- Deixe-me ver com Kaoru. – Tirou o celular de perto da orelha um momento. – Kaoru! Vamos sair com o tono hoje para encontrarmos algum lugar que agrade a Haruhi para podermos todos sairmos na semana que vem? – Gritou para o irmão poder ouvir.

- Tudo bem! Já estou tomando banho mesmo! – Gritou do banheiro.

- Meu senhor, nós vamos sim.

- Ah, que bom! Então nos encontramos na casa de Kyouya daqui a uma hora, ok? – Disse todo alegre do outro lado do telefone.

- Por que na casa dele?

- Porque acho melhor nós o acordarmos todos juntos! Se não ele pode querer me matar por acordá-lo por telefone..

- ... Acho que ele iria querer te matar de qualquer forma, meu senhor... – Disse com uma gota na cabeça.

- Mas com vocês eu estou mais protegido! Bom, até mais! – Desligou o telefone sem que Hikaru pudesse responder.

Hikaru separou a roupa que ia usar e foi para o banheiro, abrindo a porta e entrando. Pensou que seu irmão não havia escutado, então foi escovar os dentes. Kaoru ouviu o barulho da torneira sendo ligada e abriu de leve a cortina do chuveiro, colocando a cabeça para fora e vendo o gêmeo escovando os dentes.

- Avisa antes de entrar. – Disse voltando a fechar a cortina.

- Calma... Nós sempre tomávamos banho juntos e sempre entrávamos no banheiro enquanto o outro tomava banho também... Qual o problema agora?

- "Ele tem razão.. Não posso ficar bravo só por isso... Eu deixei a porta aberta... O erro foi meu." – Decidiu mudar de assunto. – Onde o nosso senhor pretende nos levar?

- "Mudou de assunto... Isso quer dizer que ele percebeu que estava errado." – Olhou para a cortina se abrindo e viu o irmão saindo nu. – Ele... quer que a gente... Kyouya... daqui a uma hora... – Não falou coisa com coisa. Estava muito corado e não tirava os olhos do irmão.

- Quê? – Percebeu que o irmão não desgrudava o olhar, então colocou a toalha envolta de sua cintura.

- Ah! É! – Acordando de seus pensamentos. – Ele quer que a gente esteja na casa de Kyouya daqui a uma hora.. – Falava olhando para a pia. Sentia o rosto queimar.

- Se é daqui a uma hora, vai tomar banho logo.. Eu já estou pronto. Vou te esperar para irmos tomar o café da manhã. – Saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto.

Depois de Hikaru ter tomado banho e ambos terem tomado o café da manhã eles se dirigiram para a casa de Kyouya. Chegando lá, todos já estavam na porta os esperando. Acordar Kyouya foi um sacrifício, mas, depois de feito, todos se decidiram onde podiam ir para ver qual o melhor lugar para agradar Haruhi.

- Acho que um parque de diversões seria legal! – Disse Kaoru.

- Ótima idéia! – Tamaki disse.

- Que tal um piquinique? Podemos levar váaarios doces! – Disse Honey.

- Ótima também! – Tamaki dizia empolgadamente.

- E um cinema na casa de alguém? Assistimos vários filmes com comidas a gosto o dia inteiro. – Falou Hikaru.

- Muito bom, muito bom! – Tamaki disse imaginando eles assistindo um filme de terror e Haruhi pulando em cima dele de medo. – Hohohohoho.

- Bom... Essas são as idéias... Vamos tentar descobrir durante essa semana qual é a melhor idéia. – Falou Kyouya que estava fazendo anotações de todas as idéias.

- Siiim! Eu vou perguntar pra Haru-chan o que ela prefere! – Honey pulou.

- Acho que perguntarmos diretamente seria mais fácil mesmo.. – Comentou Hikaru.

- Do jeito que ela é, não vamos conseguir descobrir com perguntas indiretas. – Completou Kaoru.

- Está certo! Deixem que Honey-senpai pergunte para ela! – Tamaki estava contente, queria fazer Haruhi se divertir com eles, de um jeito que ela gostasse, e não ao estilo deles.

Estava chegando o final da semana e Honey não havia conseguido perguntar direito para Haruhi o que ela preferia. Quando fechou o Host club e estavam se preparando para irem embora Kaoru e Hikaru pegaram a Haruhi e a colocaram sentada no sofá. Em frente ao sofá em que estava sentada, estava Kyouya, Tamaki e Mori. Os gêmeos pararam atrás do sofá dos garotos e Honey foi em direção a Haruhi.

- Haru-chan... – Chegou bem perto dela. – Queríamos perguntar uma coisa...

- O que? – Perguntou, diretamente.

- Qual dessas atividades você prefere.. Passar o dia no parque de diversões, um piquinique em algum parque livre, ou assistir a diversos filmes na casa de alguém? – Perguntou Honey com os olhos brilhando.

- Bom... Acho que... Se for pra fazer algo com vocês, o mais seguro seria assistir filmes na casa de alguém. – Falou tranquilamente.

- Segu...ro? – Perguntou Tamaki.

- É... Pelo menos, acho que não tem como nada de errado acontecer... – Sorriu.

- Então está certo! – Disse Hikaru.

- Então amanhã vamos na casa do nosso senhor assistir diversos filmes! – Completou Kaoru.

- Cada um leva um filmeee! – Falou Honey, abraçando forte o coelhinho.

- Amanhã, após o almoço estejam lá em casa! Vou falar pra fazerem vários petiscos para nós comermos enquanto assistimos! – Falou totalmente contente.

- Está bem. Agora eu preciso ir porque tenho que fazer o jantar para o meu pai. Até amanhã! – Haruhi se despediu e foi embora.

Todos se entreolharam.

- Tragam filmes de terror todos vocês! – Sorrindo.

- Você é muito folgado, meu senhor! – Disse Kaoru, pegando as suas coisas. – Estou indo na frente. – E saiu da sala também.

- Só quer filmes de terror pra poder ficar grudado na Haruhi. – Completou Hikaru.

- Ah! Mas isso é bom para você também, meu caro Hikaru! – Sorriu elegantemente.

- Ahn...? – Não entendeu.

- Eu sei que, dependendo do terror, Kaoru também morre de medo! Não ia ser bom pra você ele ficar com medo e pular em cima de você? – Sussurrou para Hikaru.

- ... É.. é mesmo uma boa idéia! Ei! Vocês dois! Já sabem, né? Filmes de terror! – Falou enquanto pegava as suas coisas. – Agora tenho que ir! – E também foi embora.

- Eu vou embora tambéeeem! – Disse Tamaki saindo da sala todo feliz.

- Então também estou indo. – Kyouya se retirou da sala calmamente.

- Isso é bom, né, Takashi? – Se virou para Mori. – Assim, ajudaremos tanto Tama-chan e Haru-chan, quanto Kao-chan e Hika-chan... Né?

- Sim. – Falou simplesmente.

- Vamos embora também, Takashi? – Sorriu para Mori, que o sorriu de volta.

- Sim. – E ambos foram embora.

Todos dormiram ansiosos. Mal podiam esperar pelo dia seguinte.

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Me empenhei bastante! Ah, se tiver coisas sem nexo, me avisem por favor! Normalmente eu ficava inspirada para escrever de madrugada. Aí, vocês já sabem, né? xD# Bom, mandem reviews, ok? Falem o que vocês acharam e o que poderia acontecer no próximo capítulo! n.n Aceito conselhos! É isso. Boa fic para todos! E não esqueçam do review!

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Kaoru-chan, meu trevo de quatro folhas,** por ter lido e dado sua opinião. [E por estar na fic. 8D (y)

**Romani, **por ter corrigido os erros e por ter me ajudado a escolher um nome pra esse capítulo. 8D E o seu apoio moral falando que eu sou uma depravada ainda toca a minha alma. ;D


	2. Filmes, verdade ou desafio, brincadeiras

**N/A: **Aqui está a continuação! Espero que gosteeem! Ah! As respostas as reviews estão no final da fic, ok? Ahh, sim, a história não se passa completamente ao redor dos irmãos. Bom... Na verdade sim, mas o que eu quero dizer é que vão ter outros casais e vai ter uma história com todo mundo! Espero que gostem! n.n Mas, mais uma vez.. Essa fic é yaoi, contém incesto, homossexualismo e lemon! Se não gosta, não leia! Quem gosta, divirta-se!

* * *

\\ Bokura No Love Style //

Ouran high school host club.

Capítulo 2 – Filmes, verdade ou desafio, brincadeiras...

No dia seguinte, todos já estavam na casa de Tamaki, conversando na enorme sala de vídeo que este tinha em casa. Estavam vendo qual filme iriam ver primeiro. Haruhi era a única que levou um filme que não era terror, então, ficou decidido que iam assistir esse filme primeiro. Estavam sentados, Haruhi, Tamaki e Kyouya em um dos sofás, os irmãos Hitachiin em outro sofá, Mori e Honey estavam sentados em uma poltrona que cabiam os dois perfeitamente. Era comédia, todos riam bastante com o filme, e faziam comentários sobre o mesmo. Após o filme terminar, Tamaki foi pedir para suas empregadas fazerem pipoca, levarem doces e outros petiscos, não se esquecendo dos refrigerantes e sucos. Eles ficaram conversando até que trouxessem tudo. A última empregada, que trouxe os copos, pratos e talheres – pois havia bolos – virou-se para Tamaki.

- Senhor, eu gostaria de avisar que o tempo fechou, então, possivelmente comece a chover. E, talvez, acabe a luz. Não acha imprudente que isso aconteça enquanto vocês assistem um filme de terror? – Falou calmamente.

- O que? Vai chover? Mas não se preocupe, não irá acabar a luz! – Sorriu encantadoramente para ela.

- Está bem então.

- Muito obrigado. – Tamaki voltou a se sentar ao lado de Haruhi que o perguntou o que aconteceu. – Nada, não se preocupe minha filha!

O filme começou. Haruhi se encolheu um pouco no sofá, estava com um pouco de frio. Tamaki, vendo que esta se encolhia, passou o braço pelos ombros dela, o puxando para perto, essa apenas corou um pouco. Honey comia um pedaço de bolo que estava lá, sem ligar muito para o filme. Mori, assistia o filme, como se não fosse grande coisa. Kyouya assistia interessado ao filme, gostava de filmes de terror, apesar de não gostar de admitir. Kaoru estava assistindo o filme com uma almofada no colo e com as pernas em cima do sofá. Ele gostava de filmes de terror, apesar de ter medo de alguns. Hikaru estava ansioso para alguma cena em que Kaoru tivesse medo e pulasse em seu colo, mas não foi algo que aconteceu tão cedo.

Depois de quase todos os filmes já assistidos, e estando no último dos filmes, no clímax da história, na hora em que ia ter alguma cena forte de terror, todas as luzes do aposento são apagadas, gerando gritos por parte de Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru e Kaoru. Kyouya, tranquilamente, pegou o celular e o abriu, fazendo com que uma pequena luz se acendesse. Todos olhavam para ele, esperando alguma ordem ou algo para acalmá-los, mas Kyouya parecia estar pensando no que fazer ainda.

- Não há nada que podemos fazer em relação a isso. As luzes acabaram. Só peço que todos fiquem calmos. – Falou calmamente.

- Ha-Ha-Ha-Haruhi! Es-está tudo b-bem.. – Falou Tamaki, gaguejando, enquanto abraçava Haruhi com muita força.

- Senpai, me solta.. Estou sem ar. – Tentava se soltar um pouco daquele abraço, em vão.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah! Por que a luz teve que acabar numa hora como essas? – Falou Kaoru, abraçando a almofada. Ele se negava a abraçar o irmão.

- Kaoru... – Hikaru puxou o irmão para um abraço. – A luz logo vai voltar.. – Falou sorrindo, mas obviamente, Kaoru não pode ver seu sorriso.

- Agora eu não sei mais onde está o bolo! – Falou com voz manhosa. – Takashi, pode pegar o seu celular e pegar mais um pedaço pra mim?

- Claro. – E este fez o que Honey pediu. Quando voltou a se sentar, um trovão caiu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Agora era a vez de Haruhi abraçar o senpai com força.

- O que podemos fazer? – Falou Tamaki, olhando para Kyouya com um olhar pidão.

- Acho melhor nós levarmos a Haruhi para o seu quarto, onde o som do trovão não é tão alto.

- Está certo. – Tamaki pega Haruhi no colo e começa a andar.

- Cuidado porque aí é.. – Não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Tamaki esbarrou no móvel a sua frente, quase caindo junto de Haruhi.

- Ai, tono.. Kyouya-senpai vai na frente e Mori-senpai atrás. E nós vamos em trenzinho para não haver problemas, está certo? – Disse Hikaru.

E assim todos foram para o quarto de Tamaki com um pouco de cuidado, pois já havia anoitecido, mas tento alguns tropeços pelo caminho e mais algumas encoxadas. Chegando ao quarto, Tamaki colocou Haruhi sentada na sua cama, sentando ao seu lado e a abraçando, enquanto os outros se sentavam no chão ou em sofás.

- Ei, por que não jogamos 'verdade ou desafio'? – Disse Hikaru com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Mas a Haruhi está com medo dos trovões... – Falou Tamaki, preocupado com Haruhi.

- Mas aqui ela vai se acalmar porque mal dá pra ouvir os trovões. Vamos, vai! – Insistiu Kaoru, o que fez Hikaru ficar surpreso.

- Podemos jogar senpai.. – Disse Haruhi, um pouco mais calma. – Realmente, aqui eu me sinto melhor porque mal dá pra escutar. – Sorriu.

- Então vamos jogaaaaaar! – Disse Honey. – Mas Tama-chan, você não pode pedir um pouco de bolo? – Com cara pidosa.

- Está bem. – Este pegou o celular, ligou para a cozinheira e pediu alguns bolos. – Logo estarão trazendo!

- Ebaa! – Disse feliz.

- Então... – Começou Hikaru.

- Tem garrafa ou algo do tipo, tono? – Kaoru sorriu.

- Eu tenho só o celular. – Acendendo algumas lâmpadas que funcionam mesmo na falta de energia. Mas mesmo assim o quarto estava muito escuro.

- Serve! Vamos fazer uma roda. – Disse Haruhi, sentando-se no chão, esperando todos se sentarem também. – Esse lado pergunta, e esse responde, ok? – Falou, colocando o celular no chão.

- Ta! – Disseram em uníssono, fazendo Haruhi girar o celular.

- Hikaru pergunta para o senpai. – Disse Haruhi.

- Verdade ou desafio, tono? – Com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- "Ahh, qual que eu escolho? Vindo dele, não vai prestar... Tenho que pensar bem!" – Pensando.

- Er... Tama-chan? – Honey reparou que Tamaki estava um pouco absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Ah, sim... Verdade! – Disse, decidido.

- Então.. – Com um sorriso malicioso. – Você gosta da Haruhi?

- "Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" – Pensa Haruhi.

- "Tem como ser mais direto?" – Pensa Kaoru.

- ... – Olhando para Haruhi. - ...

- ... E então, tono? – Perguntou de novo.

- ... – E o silêncio permaneceu no lugar por um tempo.

- AHH, CHEGA! – Disse Haruhi, revoltada, girando novamente o celular.

- É, a resposta tava na cara de qualquer jeito. – Disse Kaoru. E o celular parou em Kyouya perguntando para Kaoru.

- Verdade ou desafio? – Perguntou Kyouya, arrumando os óculos.

- Hmm, desafio. – Sorriu.

- Heh. – Kyouya deu um sorriso malicioso, que fez Kaoru estremecer. – Me beije.

Silêncio geral no quarto. Kaoru estava tentando processar essa informação, Hikaru estava em choque, Tamaki não estava acreditando, Honey se engasgou com o bolo que comia, Mori arregalou os olhos e ficou com a boca entreaberta e Haruhi olhava espantada ora para Kaoru, ora para Kyouya. Este apenas mantinha o sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- O... Que? – Kaoru perguntou. Talvez tivesse escutado errado.

- Falei para você me beijar. – Olhando para Kaoru. – Qual o problema? Você não tem namorada, e não acredito que você se importe de beijar alguém do mesmo sexo.

- M-mas... – Não era que Kaoru não quisesse beijar Kyouya, mas era seu primeiro beijo.

- Você não vai beijar o Kaoru! Não vou deixar que o primeiro beijo dele seja com você! – Hikaru abraçou Kaoru.

- Mas jogo é jogo... – Kyouya se aproxima de Kaoru que ainda o olhava assustado, pegando o queixo dele.

- Hikaru.. – Kaoru falou, se soltando do irmão, e chegando mais perto de Kyouya. – Desculpa, mas ele está certo.

Hikaru abriu mais os olhos e ficou com a boca aberta, não esperava essa reação do irmão. Viu Kyouya o pegando pelo queixo e o puxando para mais perto. Kaoru fechou os olhos e sentiu o outro o beijar. Todos os olhavam espantados. Nunca pensaram que iam presenciar uma cena como essas. O beijo começou calmo e devagar, mas depois, foi sendo aprofundado. Kaoru correspondia o beijo e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Kyouya, que segurava a cabeça de Kaoru. Hikaru, não agüentando ver aquela cena, se levantou e saiu do quarto. Eles pararam o beijo depois de um tempo, se entreolhando. Kaoru estava com o rosto corado e Kyouya com um sorriso satisfeito. Kaoru olhou em volta e não viu Hikaru.

- Onde está o Hikaru? – Kaoru perguntou, um pouco aflito.

- Ele saiu do quarto... – Falou Tamaki ainda em choque, olhando pro nada.

- Vai lá fala com ele! – Haruhi mandou.

- Ta, já vou, já vou. – Disse se levantando e saindo do quarto. Assim que saiu do quarto, viu Hikaru por uma pequena fresta de luz em um canto ao lado da porta. – Hikaru...

- ... – Hikaru levantou o rosto e deixou a mostra o seu rosto um pouco úmido por algumas lágrimas.

- Hi-Hikaru... – Kaoru viu Hikaru se levantar e o pegar pelos ombros. – Hikaru? – Hikaru puxou Kaoru fortemente e o fez entrar em um quarto vazio, jogando Kaoru em cima da cama. – Hikaru! O que você ta... – Foi cortado por um beijo intenso do gêmeo.

Kaoru achou que Hikaru estava agindo violentamente, mas correspondeu o beijo do irmão. Há quanto tempo ele esperava por aquele beijo? Ele queria que o primeiro beijo com o gêmeo fosse gentil e apaixonado, mas Hikaru estava beijando-o intensamente. Hikaru puxou as mãos de Kaoru para cima da cabeça deste, tirando sua blusa, fazendo com que a blusa prendesse as mãos de Kaoru. O mais novo chamou mais uma vez o nome do outro, mas esse apenas mergulhou a cabeça em seu pescoço, roubando-lhe um gemido contido.

Por que Hikaru estava fazendo aquilo de repente? Seria por ciúmes de ter visto o irmão beijar outro? Não. Kaoru não acreditava que fosse isso. Seria então só o puro desejo do mais velho? Kaoru também duvidava que fosse isso. Então, por quê? Parou de se questionar ao sentir o irmão abaixando a sua calça e pegando no seu membro, começando a movimentá-lo para cima e para baixo. O mais novo tentava chamar o gêmeo, mas esse nem respondia, apenas aumentava a velocidade de seu ato. Kaoru estava excitado, não agüentava mais segurar os gemidos. Hikaru soltou o irmão, e começou a tirar a própria roupa, fazendo com que Kaoru o olhasse, ofegante.

- Hika...ru... – Tentou chamar mais uma vez.

O mais velho não respondeu. Depois de ficar completamente sem roupas, colocou as pernas do irmão em cima dos seus ombros e colocou o próprio membro na entra do mais novo. Esse, por sua vez, apenas arregalou os olhos e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Hikaru começou a penetrar no gêmeo que pedia para ele parar entre soluços. Após colocar o membro por completo dentro de Kaoru, Hikaru soltou um gemido. Era tão quente, aconchegante e apertado dentro do seu irmão. O mais velho começou a se movimentar devagar, e o outro tentava ao máximo se segurar para a dor não ser tanta. Kaoru chorava e sentia muita dor, mas de certa forma estava bom, pois era seu irmão que estava dentro dele, era a pessoa que ele amava. Tentou se acostumar com a dor movimentando o quadril junto do gêmeo, ação que, incrivelmente, funcionou. Kaoru gemia alto de prazer, com os olhos fechados e apertando os lençóis da cama com força. Já Hikaru gemia de uma maneira mais contida, com os olhos entreabertos para ver o irmão – não podia negar que a expressão de êxtase do gêmeo era muito excitante – e apertava a coxa de Kaoru. Eles continuaram nesse movimento de vai-e-vem por mais um tempo, até que escutam a porta abrindo. Eles se viram bruscamente para a porta e vêem Honey parado na porta com a cara mais inocente do mundo. Os irmãos coraram violentamente e ficaram em choque, sem falar nada até o outro se pronunciar.

- O que vocês estão fazendo Hika-chan e Kao-chan? – Falou, inocentemente. Será que ele realmente não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo?

- Er... Estamos... – Começou Kaoru.

- Estamos brincando Honey-senpai. – Sorriu amarelo.

- Ah, sim! – Sorriu de volta. – Vocês não vão voltar para o jogo? Estamos esperando vocês... – Continuava ali, o que estava atrapalhando os gêmeos.

- Já vamos sim! Esperem mais um pouco, ta? – Disse Hikaru, que fez com que o irmão arregalasse os olhos. Ele iria até o final na maior cara de pau?

- Está bem, vou voltar! – Sorrindo, sai do quarto, fechando a porta e voltando para o outro quarto. Chegando neste, ele sorri para os amigos. – Eles estavam brincando. – Gota geral em todos. – Ei, Takashi, vamos brincar algum dia daquilo também? – Sorria inocente.

Voltando agora aos irmãos... Assim que Honey sai do quarto, Hikaru volta seu olhar para Kaoru. Era um olhar sádico acompanhado de um sorriso malicioso. O mais novo estremeceu sentindo o mais velho voltar a movimentar-se em cima de si. Após um tempo, Kaoru chegou no seu limite, gozando em sua barriga e na de seu irmão. Logo depois, em frações de segundo, Hikaru também chegou ao ápice, enchendo todo o interior do seu gêmeo. Este último caiu em cima de Kaoru, o abraçando com força. Já Kaoru, ainda respirava ofegante, com os olhos fechados.

Após eles se recomporem, Hikaru saiu de dentro de Kaoru e se levantou. Não falou nada, apenas pegou suas roupas e se vestiu. Kaoru se levantou também e começou a se vestir, mas sentia uma leve dor pelo corpo. Ele sabia que, mesmo se reclamasse de dor, Hikaru não ia pedir desculpas ou tentar cuidar dele. Já vestidos, eles saem do quarto em silêncio e vão para o quarto de Tamaki. Todos os olham com olhares maliciosos, menos Honey e Mori, que ainda estava em choque com a proposta do pequeno.

- Tava boa a brincadeira? – Falou Tamaki, em um tom debochado.

- Se divertiram muito? Pelo que a gente ouviu, tava boa a festinha. – Complementou Kyouya.

- Só não entendo porque vocês foram fazer isso na aqui... – Terminou Haruhi, suspirando.

- O... O que? Deu pra ouvir? – Falou Kaoru, corando.

- Foi ótima a festa. Pena que você nunca experimentou nada do tipo, não é Kyouya? – Debochou Hikaru.

- Não devia falar esse tipo de coisa... Pode se arrepender depois... – Kyouya arrumou os óculos, olhando para Hikaru com um sorriso.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Falou calmamente, sentando-se no chão ao lado de Haruhi.

- Kaoru, não vai se sentar? – Haruhi o olhou.

- Não, esse daí deve ta todo do... – Foi cortado por um soco na cabeça da parte de Kaoru.

- Cala a boca, tono! – Ordenou, sentando-se na cama, sentindo um pouco de desconforto, mas sem deixar isso transparecer.

- Vamos continuar jogando? – Haruhi comentou.

- Ta, tanto faz... – Hikaru cruzou os braços.

- Então ta... – Haruhi girou o celular e caiu em... – Tamaki pergunta para Honey.

- Verdade ou desafio Honey-senpai? – Tamaki sorriu.

- "Se eu falar desafio ele pode tirar os doces de mim..." – Pensou um pouco tenso. – Verdade Tama-chan.

- Você pode descrever o que você viu naquele quarto? – Sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Tono! Pára com isso! – Exigiu Hikaru.

- Você ta querendo saber demais! – Kaoru olhou repreensivo para Tamaki.

- Ta, desculpa, desculpa... – Entristecido por ter que mudar de pergunta. As luzes da casa se acendem, fazendo que todos se olhem.

- Podemos voltar a assistir o filme. – Haruhi sugeriu.

- É, mas de terror? Pega alguma comédia tono! – Kaoru falou, se levantando.

- Ta bem... – Ainda entristecido, indo ver algum filme de comédia nos seus filmes, escolhendo um. – Vamos lá então? – Virou-se para os outros.

- Vamos. – Falaram em uníssono.

Eles foram para o outro aposento, colocaram o filme e começaram a assistir. Todos deram muita risada, o filme que Tamaki havia escolhido realmente era engraçado. Acabando o filme, todos se despediram e foram para as suas casas. Os irmãos Hitachiin estavam sentados um ao lado do outro no carro, mas não trocavam nenhuma palavra, e nem, ao menos, ousavam se encarar. Chegando em casa, eles foram para o quarto. Estavam cansados, principalmente o mais novo, que sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Este, ao deitar na cama deixa escapar um suspiro dolorido, fazendo o irmão o olhar. O gêmeo mais novo acabou adormecendo, com aquelas roupas mesmo e na mesma posição em que deitou. Hikaru se aproximou do outro, se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e, acariciando os seus cabelos, sussurrou.

- Me perdoe... Kaoru... – Estava realmente triste pelo que havia feito ao irmão mais novo.

Hikaru ficou ali observando o outro dormir, não estava conseguindo dormir, estava se sentindo realmente mal pelo que fizera. Olhava a face adormecia do irmão, ele parecia estar com uma expressão muito triste, até que reparou que este começou a chorar. Com o que ele poderia estar sonhando? Seria com ele? O mais velho estremeceu ao ouvir Kaoru sussurrar o seu nome e a chorar mais. Hikaru havia feito a pior coisa que poderia fazer com o irmão, não ia conseguir encará-lo depois. Como pediria desculpas? Será que o gêmeo o perdoaria? O mais velho estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Como pôde fazer aquilo com a pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado, a pessoa que sempre amou? O que deu na cabeça dele?

Ele apenas segurou a mão de Kaoru e adormeceu, ajoelhado ao lado da cama, com o rosto em cima de um dos braços.

**oOoOoOo**

Alguns dias haviam passado, e como esperado, Kaoru não trocou uma única palavra com Hikaru, e não ia ao clube de anfitriões. Enquanto isso, Hikaru agia de uma forma estranha, como se precisasse do irmão ali, mas se recusava a falar com ele pois sabia que o outro não lhe daria ouvidos.

Em um final de semana, o mais velho estava determinado a conversar com Kaoru, mas, quando foi procurá-lo uma das empregadas disse a ele que o gêmeo havia saído e passaria o dia fora. Durante a semana era normal eles se verem pouco por causa da escola, então eles podiam se evitar, a escola era grande, cada um poderia ir para um lado. Mas em casa, era complicado, eles não tinham muita coisa para fazer, então passariam o dia no quarto, e juntos. Então Hikaru pensou que o irmão havia saído para ignorá-lo como estava fazendo esses últimos dias. O mais velho decidiu esperar o mais novo chegar em casa.

O dia passou bem demorado para Hikaru que não havia feito nada o dia inteiro. Antes de anoitecer, Kaoru chegou em casa, fazendo com que o mais velho fosse de encontro a ele. Kaoru ainda estava querendo o ignorar, mas foi falar com o irmão.

- O que você quer? – Falou Kaoru, asperamente. Eles estavam no quarto, sentados um ao lado do outro.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas. – Estava fitando o chão. Hikaru não tinha coragem de olhar aqueles olhos raivosos do irmão.

- Pelo que? Por ter abusado de mim? – Olhava reprovadoramente para o gêmeo, que apertou as mãos no lençol da cama. – Ou por ter feito isso sem qualquer sentimento no olhar? – Essa última frase pareceu que uma faca estivesse entrando no peito de Hikaru.

- Não... – Falou em um sussurro, que Kaoru não ouviu.

- Eu não quero te perdoar. Você me machucou, me usou... Fez eu sofrer, e não se importou. – Este estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu não vou te desculpar por ter me iludido ainda mais. – Se levantou rapidamente e saiu do quarto, deixando o gêmeo lá, em choque. Sabia que tinha ferido os sentimentos do irmão, mas não sabia que ele o deixaria sem poder falar nada.

**oOoOoOo**

No outro final de semana, Kaoru novamente havia saído. O mais velho queria saber aonde ele estava indo, se ele estava apenas querendo ignorá-lo ou saindo com alguém. Não sabia por que, mas desconfiava disso. O mais velho estava atrás do outro, com cuidado para o outro não o ver. Kaoru foi a pé mesmo, o que estranhou Hikaru, eles haviam várias limusines e poderiam ir para qualquer lugar, por mais perto que fosse, de limusine. Mas o lugar parecia ser um pouco longe, além de tudo. Após um tempo, eles chegaram perto de uma enorme mansão. Hikaru não acreditou em que lugar Kaoru estava indo, mas parou para ver se ele estava sozinho ou se teria mais gente. Logo abriu a porta, estranhamente, não foi uma empregada que abriu e sim...

- Pode entrar Kaoru. – A voz soou leve e calma.

- Obrigado... Kyouya... – Sorriu, dando um selinho no mais alto e entrando na casa. Este último fechou a porta atrás de si.

Hikaru se estremeceu por inteiro. Não podia acreditar que ele estava na casa de Kyouya, e que ainda o beijou antes de entrar na mansão. O mais velho estava em choque, estava com olhos arregalados. Este começou a sentir lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, mas não entendeu por que. Acabou ficando lá mais um tempo para ver se não via mais ninguém do clube chegar, mas ninguém chegou, o que fez piorar a situação.

* * *

**N/A:** Acabei esse capítuloo! Ainda bem! xD Aii, ficou muito pequenooo, que droga. ¬¬ Mas tudo bem, o próximo eu tento fazer maior.. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítuloo! O próximo eu pretendo não demorar, mas se demorar, aconteceu. e.e Então, antes de escrever o próximo cap. eu vou fazer o meu profile aqui no fanfiction. Ai, vou colocar o Orkut e MSN, ta? Ah, e eu só terminei essa fic graças a três pessoas! 

**Agradecimentos especiais!**

**Kaoru, meu trevo de quatro folhas, **por me apoiar durante a fic, dar idéias e falar quando ta sem nexo as coisas. xD

**Romani, **que tava quase me matando pra eu terminar o cap. 8D Obrigada por betar a fic e por fazer eu terminar esse capítulo. xD Sem você eu estaria enrolando ainda. uu Ah, e obrigada por me ajudar no jogo da verdade ou desafio. Obrigada por me ajudar na palavra 'soluço'

_Shuu – Qual é aquela palavra? ... Soluço... Ta certo?_

_Romani – Soluço? Aquilo que me dá quando eu converso com você?_

_Shuu – UIAHSOIUASHUIAHSUISAH._

E a tudo o que você fez me ajudando nessa fic:D Te amo. n.n

**Irmãos Hitachiin, que eu achei no AD e tirei uma foto muito linda! -, **por terem tirado aquela foto comigo. XD Eu sou uma Shuichi bizarra que ta surtando até agora por causa da foto. uu Se ALGUMA de vocês lê a fic aqui, POR FAVOR, me add no MSN e Orkut! xD Amei vocês! Por causa de vocês eu me inspirei e vou escrever uma fic de Gravitation junto com Ouran. 8D Lemon com animes diferentes ruleia! Ò.é

**Todos que lêem, e principalmente àqueles que mandam review, **que falam seus comentários, me deixando mais motivada a continuar a fic, dando suas opiniões e me apoiando! n.n

**Respostas das Reviews!**

**Sabaku no Lili-chan – **Está aqui a continuação! Espero que esse capítulo esteja kawaii também! Continue mandando review:D

**Yue-chan – **Obrigada! - Adorei a sua review! xD Bom, a Haruhi reparou porque ela entende bem os gêmeos, então seria como se fosse algo além do óbvio. Já o Tamaki... Ele só sabe porque tá na cara. 8D Como se estivesse escrito na testa deles 'eu amo o kaoru' e 'eu amo o hikaru'. xD Ah, eu aceitei a sua idéia de faltar luz e a tempestade! xD O que achou? Ficou legal? Bom, continue lendo e mandando review, e, claro, dando sugestões! Fico grata, muito obrigada pela review!

**Romani Keehl – **Romanii! Você por aqui! xD Finge que não foi eu que falei pra você mandar review! xD Pronto, fiz o capítulo, feliz? Uu Só fiz porque você quase me chuto, bateu, esmurrou. 8D E bom.. eu sei que você lê a fic antes de todo mundo pra poder betá-la, mas continue mandando review. '-'

**Sayuzinha – **Ahhh, eu amo demais eles também! – Acho que dá pra perceber – AHH, QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ TÁ AMANDOO! Ta aí o lemon que você pediu! Hohohoh, eu vou tentar escrever lemon todo capítulo, vou ver se dá certo. ;D Kukukuku... Tipo, eu gosto da Haruhi, mas ela estraga todos os casais.. Já reparou que são SEIS garotos? Uu São três casais lindos! Por causa dela o Tamaki não fica com o Kyouya e o Hikaru fica besta. ¬¬ Mas tudo bem, não posso odiar ninguém, se não a fic não anda. xD Oh, que bom que você amou. i.i Fico muitíssimo feliz! Obrigada por tudo! Tomara que esse capítulo também te agradee!

**Sophia.DiLUA – **Que bom que gostou! Aqui está a continuação! n.n Espero que tenha gostado também!

**Chris Liz Lightfellow – **Aqui tem maaais! xD Espero que esteja gostando! Que bom que achou o primeiro capítulo legal. n.n

**Flaviask – **Que bom que ta amandoo! O que achou desse capitulo? Ah, esse capitulo demorou, mas ta aee! n.n

Bom, é só isso.. Continuem mandando review, ok? Agradeço desde já.. E como eu já falei e provei, mandem sugestões, se eu gostar, e for de acordo com o que eu for fazer, eu coloco sua idéia aqui.. Pode criticar e se expressar, ficarei grata!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo:D


	3. Me odeie

**N/A: **Aqui está a continuação! Espero que gosteeem! Novamente, as respostas das reviews estão no final da fic, ok? Ahh, sim, a história não se passa completamente ao redor dos irmãos. Bom... Na verdade sim, mas o que eu quero dizer é que vão ter outros casais e vai ter uma história com todo mundo! Espero que gostem! n.n Mas, mais uma vez.. Fic yaoi entre os irmãos Hitachiin. Incesto, homossexualismo e lemon! Se não gosta, não leia e não venha comentar gracinhas depois! Você foi avisado! ... Para os outros que gostam, aproveitem e divirtam-se! E não esqueçam de comentar! ;D

\\ Bokura No Love Style //

Ouran high school host club.

Capítulo 3 – Me odeie.

* * *

Kyouya fechou a porta atrás de si, após a entrada de Kaoru em seu quarto. O mais novo se sentou na cama e ficou a fitar o outro que caminhava lentamente até ele. O dono da casa colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do seu visitante e curvou o corpo, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados, aproveitando o beijo que era tranqüilo. Logo eles cessaram o beijo e se encararam. Kaoru sorriu, enquanto Kyouya só o olhava. Depois de um tempo se fitando, a campainha tocou. O mais novo se levantou, empolgado, e foi pra porta do quarto.

- Eles devem ter chegado! – Abrindo a porta. – Vamos lá! – Sorrindo.

- Estou indo. – O mais velho o acompanhou, andando atrás dele. Kaoru abriu a porta e viu todos do Host Club ali.

- Que bom que chegaram! – Kaoru sorria. – Bom... – Entrando na casa junto aos outros. – Todos vocês sabem que mês que vem é aniversário do Hikaru...

- E seu também! – Foi cortado por Haruhi.

- Sim, sim... Detalhes... Bom, como eu estava falando... Aí, eu pensei em fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele!

- ... O certo não seria fazer uma surpresa pra vocês dois? – Perguntou novamente Haruhi.

- Ele nunca desconfiaria que o irmão gêmeo está fazendo uma festa de aniversário surpresa... – Falou Kyouya, já com um caderno na mão anotando algumas coisas.

- Exato... Por isso, vamos arrumar tudo para a festa... E no dia do aniversário dele... Gostaria de pedir pra você, Haruhi, trazê-lo para o lugar combinado, está bem? – Sorrindo para ela.

- Ta, pode ser... – Falou, sorrindo também.

Todos começaram a conversar de onde poderiam fazer uma festa, quanto gastariam, quem chamariam. Era muitas coisas pra ver, mas estavam determinados a fazerem a festa. Kaoru havia adorado a idéia que Kyouya havia dado a ele. Sim, a idéia fora de Kyouya. Kyouya sempre soube do que Kaoru sentia pelo irmão, então queria ajudá-lo a fazer o irmão notá-lo. Por mais que eles estejam parecendo um 'casal' aqui, eles não passam de meros amigos que se sentem solitários. Ambos amavam alguém e não eram correspondidos, então, qual o problema de se encontrar de vez em quando pra ficarem juntos e tentarem se satisfazer com a tristeza de não estarem com quem amam?

**oOoOoOo**

Em outra mansão, o gêmeo mais velho acabava de chegar em casa. Abriu a porta e deixou-a bater, fazendo algumas empregadas o olharem. Ele seguiu para o quarto, entrando e batendo a porta, trancando-a. Não sabia por que ainda chorava, as lágrimas continuavam descendo, cada vez mais. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para o lugar onde Kaoru costumava dormir. Passou os olhos lentamente pelo quarto, parando o olhar em uma fotografia em cima do criado-mudo. Pegou essa foto e olhou. Estava Kaoru dando risada enquanto Hikaru o abraçava, ambos estavam com os rostos muito próximos nessa foto, pareciam até um casal. Após um tempo olhando a foto, se enraiveceu mais e jogou-a contra a parede, fazendo com que a armação da fotografia se quebrasse. Mais lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos.

Não queria ficar ali. Tudo ali lembrava Kaoru, e ele não queria ficar ali. Decidiu ligar para Tamaki, ver se ele gostaria de fazer alguma coisa. Mas seu tono normalmente iria querer levar todo mundo, mas Kaoru e Kyouya deviam estar muito ocupados em sua opinião. Mas, que custava, né? Pegou o celular e discou o número de Tamaki. Após chamar algumas vezes, Tamaki atendeu o telefone com a voz meio receosa.

- Tono? – Hikaru falou com a voz um tanto arrastada. – O que vai fazer hoje?

- Ah... – Tamaki, do outro lado da linha, pedia ajuda para os amigos. – Hoje eu vou sair com o Kyouya para com...

- Mentira! – Exclamou, cortando Tamaki. – Eu sei que é mentira! – Mais lágrimas caiam.

- Hikaru... Está tudo bem? – Tamaki agora se preocupava.

- Tono, vai lá segurar vela, vai. – Desligou o telefone na cara de Tamaki, que ficou atônito do outro lado do telefone.

Hikaru não acreditou na mentira que o outro havia acabado de falar! Tamaki não queria sair com ele? Ou estava tentando encobrir o que sabia de Kyouya e Kaoru? Ele estava odiando tudo isso. Odiando Tamaki por mentir, Kyouya por estar tirando seu irmão de si, e até mesmo Kaoru, que estava se entregando tão facilmente para outro. Mas também se odiava. Se ele não tivesse feito aquilo com o gêmeo, talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo.

Levantou-se, e saiu do quarto. Ia sair, refrescar a cabeça, se acalmar. Precisava se acalmar. Saindo de casa, começou a andar, sem rumo. Apenas andava, pensando em o que fazer com Kaoru. Precisava terminar essa relação entre o irmão e Kyouya. Mas... Por que precisava tanto? Seria só o lado fraterno que queria protegê-lo daquele tirano que era Kyouya? Ou será que estava sentindo algo a mais pelo gêmeo? Não. Não podia. Isso era errado, não tinha como amar o irmão desse jeito. Mas então, por que havia feito aquilo? Essa e outras perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça.

Decidiu-se parar em uma praça, sentar-se em um banco e ficar observando as crianças correrem de um lado para o outro, brincando. Olhou para o lado, onde Kaoru costumava ficar. Não ver o irmão ali, e ainda ver aquela cena que conhecia bem, o deixava cada vez mais sozinho. Olhando as crianças, finalmente percebeu. Percebeu que amava o irmão. Percebeu que agora ficaria para sempre sozinho. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e começou a chorar.

Quando se deu por si, já havia anoitecido e ele ainda estava sentado no mesmo banco, olhando o nada. Havia parado de chorar, mas seu rosto estava um pouco inchado, seus olhos vermelhos. Levantou-se e se virou para poder voltar para casa. Ao se virar, encontrou olhos iguais aos seus, o observando. Seu gêmeo estava ali, parado, o olhando. Hikaru ignorou o fato de ele estar ali e começou a andar, passando reto pelo irmão.

Kaoru pegou o irmão pela mão, o puxando e o abraçando. Não sabia por que o irmão estava assim, mas queria poder confortá-lo. Hikaru não o abraçou de volta, mas não empurrou o irmão. O mais novo apertou mais o abraço.

- O que aconteceu Hikaru? – Abraçando-o firmemente.

- Me diga você... – Kaoru não entendeu. A voz do gêmeo estava fria. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Continuava falando friamente.

- Vim te procurar. Você não estava em casa quando eu cheguei, e já era tarde. Então, vim te procurar. – Olhou em volta. – Por que estava aqui?

- Eu estava andando, aí quis me sentar e parei aqui. – Falou mais normalmente, fazendo Kaoru ficar um pouco aliviado.

- Ta... Vamos pra casa? – Sorrindo, olhando nos olhos de Hikaru, colocando as mãos em seu rosto.

- Vamos sim. – Sorriu de volta. Realmente, estava muito apaixonado pelo irmão, não podia negar.

O mais velho colocou a testa encostada com a do irmão, e ambos ficaram se olhando e sorrindo por um tempo. Quando acordaram de seus devaneios, voltaram para casa. Ambos se trocaram, deitaram na mesma cama, virados um para o outro. De mãos dadas, fecharam os olhos e dormiram.

**oOoOoOo**

A semana se passava calma e normal. Os irmãos voltaram a se sentar juntos no clube e ninguém se atrevia a comentar do incidente da casa de Tamaki. Antes do clube ser aberto, Tamaki foi choramingar para Kyouya, como de costume.

- Mamãe! O que faremos? Eu quero sentar perto da nossa filha, mas aqueles diabinhos se sentaram onde eu costumo me sentar! – Falava enquanto puxava a manga da blusa de Kyouya.

- Não posso fazer nada. – Falou arrumando os óculos. – Aqui, não há lugares específicos, sente-se em qualquer outro lugar. – Dando as costas para o loiro.

- Mas Kyouya... – Foi tentar puxá-lo, mas tropeçou, fazendo o moreno cair e ficando por cima deste.

Todos os integrantes do clube de anfitriões os olharam curiosos. A cena estava, de certo modo, cômica. Kyouya estava deitado no chão, com as pernas um pouco abertas e dobradas, e Tamaki caído em cima dele, no meio de suas pernas, com o rosto ao lado do moreno. Logo os gêmeos se aproximaram diante a cena e sorrindo, disseram em uníssono:

- Olha os dois pombinhos! Isso não é coisa que se faça na frente dos outros! – Disseram, debochando da cara deles. Tamaki se levantou rapidamente, totalmente vermelho e saiu andando sem nem dar explicações, já Kyouya tentava se levantar devagar.

- Pega a minha mão, eu te puxo. – Disse um dos gêmeos sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – Sorriu de volta, pegando na mão do gêmeo mais novo se levantando.

- Vamos nos sentar, Hikaru? – O mais novo falou, inocentemente.

- ... Vamos... – Não ia discutir com o irmão, apenas ignorou o fato e foi se sentar.

O dia passou rápido, assim como a semana e logo o tão esperado domingo chegou! Hikaru estava feliz pois estava de bem com o irmão, então poderiam passar o dia juntos, sem ser um dia entediante e chato. Logo de manhã foi à procura do irmão. O procurou pela sala de jantar, pelos quartos, pela sala de estar, mas não o encontrou. Pegou o celular e ligou para o irmão, mesmo se estivessem na mesma casa, pelo menos saberia onde ele estaria. Kaoru atendeu o telefone um tanto ofegante, parecia estar correndo.

- Kaoru? Onde você está? – Um pouco preocupado com o gêmeo.

- Hikaru, eu... Posso... Te ligar... Depois? – Falou ofegante enquanto corria.

- Ta... Pode ser... – Desligou o telefone. O que Kaoru estava fazendo?

Corria o mais rápido que podia. Saiu de casa sem ser notado, mas sabia que o irmão iria procurá-lo, por isso correu. Tinha que chegar logo a casa de Kyouya para preparar as coisas do aniversário do irmão – e seu. Correu por meio das pessoas – algumas o olhavam correndo tão desesperadamente -, chegando finalmente à frente da casa de Kyouya, parou e tocou a campainha. Respirava ofegante, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, tentando respirar. Ouviu a porta ser aberta, levantando a cabeça e vendo que Kyouya estava ali. Sorriu para ele, ainda um pouco ofegante, mas apenas deu um beijo rápido nos seus lábios e logo entrou na casa do outro.

Ambos se dirigiram para o quarto, Kaoru ainda tinha que ligar para o irmão, mas deixou para depois de dar mais um beijo em Kyouya. Este, sentou-se na cama e ficou olhado o garoto mais novo a sua frente. Kaoru se aproximou do amigo e se sentou no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, chegou com o rosto próximo ao do mais velho e beijou-o, no início foi só um beijo de "boas-vindas", mas depois foi ficando mais intenso.

Aquele beijo estava se tornando cada vez mais quente e desejoso. Kaoru percebeu que seu rosto corou ao sentir as mãos do moreno sobre a sua bunda. O gêmeo levou as mãos até o rosto do mais velho e tirou devagar seus óculos sem romper o beijo, colocando-o na cama, ao lado. O moreno desceu seus lábios para o pescoço do menor, começando a mordê-lo e chupá-lo de leve. O mais novo estava um pouco envergonhado, mas deixava. Era uma sensação muito boa. Sentiu que o outro começava a levantar a sua blusa, o deixando um pouco nervoso. Não no sentido ruim, mas sim no sentido de vergonha.

- Ky-Kyouya! – Falou, separando-se um pouco do moreno.

- Ah, desculpe Kaoru... – Ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Kyouya... – Sussurrou. – Vai demorar para os outros virem? – Estava muito vermelho.

- Tamaki me ligou falando que viria depois. Quanto a Mori e Honey, eles iam passar a manhã à procura de um lugar pra festa, lembra? – Sussurrou no ouvido do menor, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do mesmo, o deitando na cama, ficando por cima dele.

Kaoru apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Se eles fossem passar a manhã sozinhos, não haveria problema deles aumentarem um passo em sua, por assim dizer, relação. O mais alto continuou suas carícias no pescoço do outro, fazendo com que este soltasse baixos gemidos. Kyouya novamente começou a levantar a blusa do ruivo. Kaoru fechou os olhos e decidiu aproveitar o momento, acariciando os cabelos do moreno, puxando-o de leve. O mais velho retirou a blusa do outro, começando a distribuir beijos pelo tórax de Kaoru, que respondia às carícias com gemidos descompassados, ora baixos, ora altos.

Kyouya beijava, mordia e chupava o corpo do Hitachiin, descendo pelo corpo dele, chegando em sua barriga, passando a língua pelo umbigo do amigo. Kaoru estava ficando excitado, sentindo que a calça estava com uma leve saliência. O mais velho, ao ver a saliência aumentando cada vez mais as carícias que fazia, colocou a mão sobre o membro do menor, por cima da calça, fazendo com que este soltasse um suspiro alto e demorado. O maior começou a abrir a calça do outro, a abaixando junto de sua roupa íntima e fazendo com que o membro que ali estava protegido, saltasse pra fora, mostrando o seu tamanho e excitação. Kaoru estava com os olhos fechados e com as mãos sobre os lençóis da cama.

O moreno segurou o membro do menor, e foi movimentando-o devagar. Kaoru se contorcia na cama, era uma sensação boa. Mas antes de Kyouya aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos, um celular começou a tocar. O ruivo parecia ter acordado para a vida e procurou o celular que estava no bolso da calça que estava jogada ao seu lado na cama. Olhou o visor do celular, "Hikaru" era o que estava escrito. Kaoru havia esquecido que tinha que ligar par ao irmão, acabou se deixando levar e esqueceu de ligar para ele. Agora, que estava muito ofegante ainda, atendeu o telefone.

- Hikaru, me desculpe! Eu esqueci de te ligar! – O gêmeo estava com a voz trêmula.

- Onde você está, Kaoru? – Estava irritado, ainda mais ouvir o irmão com essa voz... Temia que ele estivesse na casa de Kyouya.

- Eu estou... – Olhou em volta para ver se tinha alguma idéia que pudesse enganar o irmão. – Numa praça, porque eu precisava me encontrar com o tono. – Foi a pior mentira que havia contado em toda a sua vida.

- Por que precisava se encontrar com ele? – Estava ficando mais irritado. Aquela mentira havia sido horrível.

- Porque ele disse que ia me emprestar os patins dele para que assim eu possa aprender a andar. – Continuou mentindo. O pior de tudo é que não tinha ligação nada o que falava.

- E por que não comprou um? Podíamos comprar nós dois e aprender a andar juntos. – Esperava que o irmão admitisse logo onde estava e parasse de mentir, algo que não aconteceu.

- É que eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você... Quando chegasse em casa... – Falando isso, sentiu Kyouya se levantando e pegando seus óculos, batendo na própria roupa para que essa se ajeitasse melhor ao corpo. – Espera um pouco... – Sussurrou para Kyouya, tapando o bocal do celular.

- Você podia ter mandado alguém comprar! – Continuava insistindo do outro lado da linha.

- ... – Quando ia falar alguma coisa, sentiu-se ser beijado. Kyouya havia o dando um beijo rápido.

- Tudo bem... Isso é pra mostrar que não é para fazermos isso... – Sussurrou no ouvido de Kaoru.

- Que barulho foi esse, Kaoru? – Sem querer, Hikaru tinha escutado o barulho do beijo, o deixando mais enraivecido.

- Nada... Eu deixei as chaves cair no chão. – Uma desculpa pior que a outra. Estava ficando nervoso. Não sabia mentir pro irmão, e ainda estava preocupado com Kyouya.

- Kaoru, isso foi o som de um beijo! Com quem você está? – Disse muito nervoso no outro lado da linha. Antes do mais novo poder responder, continuou. – Está com Kyouya, não está? Eu juro que vou matá-lo se ele encostar um dedo em você! – Aumentava cada vez mais seu tom de voz, fazendo com que, até mesmo Kyouya escutasse.

- Ah, o som de beijo? Foi um casal que passou aqui do lado. – Falou, tentando permanecer calmo. – Estou indo para casa ta? E já que você não quer, eu não vou levar os patins. – Começou a colocar sua calça.

- Volte logo então! – Falou bravo, como se fosse dar um sermão no irmão quando este chegasse em casa.

- Estou indo! – Desligou o celular e se voltou para Kyouya. – Me desculpe! Me desculpe mesmo! Acho que vocês vão ter que preparar a festa sozinhos.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Desculpe o beijo, ele ouviu, né? – Colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do menor.

- Sim, mas eu me entendo com ele quando chegar em casa. – Sorriu.

- Boa sorte. – Falou, abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Obrigado! – Colocando a blusa, saiu do quarto do outro, se dirigindo para a porta de entrada.

Após sair da casa de Kyouya, o ruivo correu. Novamente, estava correndo o mais rápido que podia. Após um tempo correndo, chegou perto de casa, começando a andar, para fazer com que a respiração se acalmasse. Chegando em casa, abriu a porta e foi entrando, quando viu no topo da escada alguém idêntico a ele. Sorriu meio nervoso, olhando o irmão no topo da escada.

- Demorei, Hikaru? – Falou calmamente, subindo as escadas.

- Entre no quarto. – Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Hikaru... – Entrou no quarto, um pouco com medo do irmão. Da última vez que ele estava com essa expressão fria e entrou com ele 'a força' em um quarto, não havia sido algo bom.

- Onde você REALMENTE estava? – Foi se aproximando do irmão que, por medo, começou a andar para trás, chegando à cama e sentando.

- Eu já te falei... – Não podia falar a verdade para o irmão.

- Kaoru... – O mais velho colocou as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo do gêmeo, olhando atentamente para o irmão. – O... O que é isso? – Colocou o dedo sobre o pescoço do mais novo.

- Isso... O que? – Ficou com um pouco de medo.

- ... – Hikaru não falou nada, apenas puxou o irmão pela mão, com força, o levando para o banheiro. – Isto Kaoru, isto! – Apontou novamente, mas dessa vez para o espelho.

- ... – Por um momento ficou atônito. Não podia acreditar que via aquilo. Sim, em seu pescoço tinha um chupão. Não era tão grande e nem chamativo, mas como sua pele era muito branca, essa marca se destacava. Ainda mais aos olhos do irmão, que procurava qualquer prova de que ele estivera com Kyouya.

- Eu não posso acreditar em você, Kaoru! – O mais velho estava com os olhos mareados, pelas lágrimas. Levantou a mão e a despejou sobre o rosto do gêmeo, que continuava sem reação. Este apenas moveu a cabeça de acordo com o tapa. – Por que você foi se "engraçar" com ele? – Estava realmente alterado.

- Hikaru... – Voltou o rosto para o irmão. Estava com o rosto cheio de lágrimas também. – Me desculpe... Eu menti para você... – Estava um pouco atrasado em suas desculpas, mas queria pedir desculpas ainda assim.

- E você acha que eu já não reparei, Kaoru? – Pegou o irmão pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Eu fiquei com o Kyouya, mas nada demais aconteceu... – Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

- É, talvez porque eu tenha ligado, né? Eu ouvi você ofegante! Da primeira vez, eu não duvido que você estivesse correndo, mas da segunda, com certeza você estava gemendo! – Aproximava os rostos. – Até porque, você tem um puta de um chupão no seu pescoço! Fale logo quão longe vocês foram!

- Ele... Ele só tinha começado a me masturbar, mas só! – Estava muito nervoso.

- SÓ, Kaoru? SÓ? Como você pode dizer que é só? – Ficava cada vez mais irritado.

- Mas... Por que você está me tratando assim? Qual o problema de eu começar a sair com o Kyouya? A culpa não é nossa se, as pessoas que nós gostamos gostam de outros... Nós só estávamos precisando de alguém em quem nos apoiar quando estivéssemos carentes! – Kaoru estava ficando bravo. Era a sua vida e o gêmeo não tinha que se intrometer.

- Ta... – Soltou o irmão. – Eu só estou querendo te proteger de alguém como ele! – Olhando para o mais novo.

- Ele é uma ótima pessoa, porque você iria querer me proteger? – Estava, de certo modo, querendo provocar o outro.

- Eu sou o seu irmão! É minha obrigação ficar preocupado com você! – Não queria admitir pro gêmeo que o amava, e por isso que queria distância dos dois, por simples ciúmes.

- É por você ser meu irmão que eu tenho que sair com o Kyouya! – Fitava agora o chão.

- ... – Não respondeu. Tinha entendido que o irmão gostava dele. Mas era errado. Ele não podia, não devia. – "Kaoru... Eu vou ter que fazer você me odiar... A culpa é minha se você gosta de mim. Me perdoe..." – Finalizando o pensamento, avançou em Kaoru, beijando-o com força. Kaoru estava com os olhos arregalados, vendo as ações do irmão.

Estava daquele jeito de novo. Que nem aquele dia! Parecia estar descontrolado! Kaoru estava com medo, não queria que o irmão fizesse isso com ele, de novo. Da última vez o mais novo ainda cedeu aos ataques um tanto violentos do irmão. Mas não queria que ele fizesse isso de novo, sem nenhum sentimento no olhar. Mas não sabia se ia conseguir parar o irmão, não tinha força o suficiente quando Hikaru ficava desse jeito, tirando o medo que sentia. Sentia muito medo.

Kaoru decidiu se debater, talvez assim o irmão o soltasse e ele conseguisse ir para algum lugar onde tivesse pessoas, e foi o que fez. Começou a se debater, e bem como planejado, o gêmeo o soltou sem esperar por aquela reação. Kaoru saiu do banheiro, iria correr para fora do quarto, mas Hikaru o deteve. O mais velho havia o pegado pelo cabelo o puxando para perto. Kaoru gritou de dor, mas Hikaru colocou a outra mão sobre a boca do gêmeo. O mais novo tentava se soltar do irmão, mas era inútil. Hikaru o jogou no chão, fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse contra o piso de mármore.

Lágrimas saiam dos olhos do mais novo, não estava acreditando na violência do irmão. Pensou em gritar de novo, mas Hikaru havia rasgado uma parte do lençol da cama e estava colocando sobre a boca do outro. Com isso, não ia poder gritar por socorro e nem mandar o gêmeo parar. A expressão e o olhar do mais velho estavam dando medo no outro. Era uma expressão fria, mas em seus olhos podia ver uma pontada de tristeza. Hikaru, com mais algumas partes rasgadas dos lençóis, prendeu as mãos de Kaoru ao pé da cama. Assim não teria como o gêmeo o empurrar ou bater.

Hikaru estava com os joelhos um de cada lado do corpo do irmão, mas seus corpos não se tocavam. O mais novo, tentando desesperadamente se soltar, começou a mexer as pernas, fazendo o outro ficar mais irritado, acertando um soco no rosto de Kaoru. Este parou, finalmente. Estava com o rosto virado pela pressão do soco, e com os olhos arregalados, ainda com muitas lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. O mais velho começou a tirar a roupa de Kaoru, com um tanto de violência, fazendo com que as roupas se rasgassem. Depois de tirar toda a roupa do irmão, começou a tirar a própria, ficando nu assim como o gêmeo.

Hikaru separou as pernas do menor e colocou seu membro na entrada deste, e sem esperar mais, o penetrou rapidamente, o fazendo sangrar pela pele ter se rompido. O mais novo tentou gritar novamente. Havia sido uma dor muito maior do que a última vez. Mais uma vez, Hikaru foi tentar fazer o irmão parar, mas dessa vez, apertando o seu pescoço. A expressão de desespero de Kaoru parecia não afetar o irmão. O mais velho se movia rapidamente dentro do irmão. Sentia o sangue dele escorrer por todo o seu membro, mas não parou. Apesar da dor que o gêmeo sentia, também sentiu que o membro de Hikaru pegava bem no ponto onde o deixava excitado. Mas essa excitação não era boa. Essa excitação era forçada e dolorosa.

Hikaru continuou a se movimentar, encostando naquele mesmo ponto. Depois de algum tempo assim, o mais velho chegou ao ápice dentro do irmão, enquanto o outro também gozava, mas por causa da força que foi investida em seu ponto. O mais novo estava com a barriga molhada pelo seu líquido e com as pernas úmidas de sangue e do gozo de Hikaru. O mais velho tirou o membro de dentro do irmão e olhou a expressão do mais novo. Este estava com os olhos abertos, e parecia fitar algo, mas seus olhos não haviam expressão. O mais velho tirou o lenço da boca e das mãos do gêmeo. Kaoru continuou fitando algo, sem se mexer. Hikaru se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando o irmão jogado no chão, banhado por sangue e sêmen.

**oOoOoOo**

Algum tempo havia se passado, mas Kaoru continuava parado, na mesma posição. A única coisa que mudava é que este chorava silenciosamente. Ouviu o seu celular tocar inúmeras vezes, e não parava. Decidiu então por atender, mas apenas abriu o celular e colocou no ouvido, não falou nada, não queria falar. A pessoa do outro lado da linha, o chamava, mas esse não o respondia.

- Kaoru! Kaoru, responde! – Chamou novamente.

- ... Fale... – Falou por fim. Uma voz que não transmitia nenhuma emoção.

- O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? – A outra pessoa estava um pouco nervosa, e muito preocupada.

- Haruhi, o que você quer? – Não queria explicar a situação, muito menos contar a alguém o que aconteceu.

- Hmm, Kyouya-senpai falou que você ia vim pra cá, mas daqui a pouco vai anoitecer. Então eu fiquei preocupada e estou ligando pra saber se está tudo bem. – Se o outro não queria contar o que estava acontecendo, não ia forçá-lo.

- Desculpe, esqueci de ligar avisando que não ia. Houve uns imprevistos e não pude ir. – Explicou.

- Ah sim... Bom, nos vemos amanhã, então?

- Claro, até. – Desligou o telefone e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

Não sentia as suas pernas, e sentia uma dor muito forte dentro de si. Olhou de relance para as pernas e as viu manchadas de vermelho, fazendo seu coração apertar. Tentou se levantar novamente, fazendo força com os braços que também doíam. Se apoiando nas coisas, foi até o banheiro e se deitou na banheira, a deixando aberta para que pudesse tirar todos os vestígios do que aconteceu.

**oOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte, no clube de anfitriões, o gêmeo mais novo estava sentado em um canto, olhando pela janela, sem muito interesse. Haruhi se aproximou com um pouco de medo, pois, nunca imaginara ver Kaoru tão frio e calado assim. Percebendo que o mais alto não havia a notado ali, decidiu sentar-se ao lado dele e puxar assunto.

- Tudo bem Kaor... – Calou a boca ao ver o enorme hematoma que o gêmeo tinha sobre o olho. – O que foi que aconteceu? – Tocou com o dedo levemente sobre o lugar, fazendo com que Kaoru fechasse o olho de dor.

- Ah, eu to bem Haruhi... – Sorriu para ela. – Lembra do imprevisto que eu havia falado? Eu acabei comprando briga na volta pra casa, e foi nisso que deu. – Ainda sorrindo, deu um suspiro.

- Ah sim... Mas você está bem agora? – Olhava atentamente o machucado.

- Estou sim, obrigado. – Continuou a sorrir.

- Eu vou passar uma pomada aí.. Que alem de tirar esse roxo, vai fazer a dor parar. – Sorriu, se levantando para pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Ah.. Está bem, estou esperando. – Viu que a menina havia se distanciado e voltou a olhar pela janela. Hikaru estava na sala, mas não falava nada.

- Kaoru, vire-se para cá, para que eu possa passar a pomada. – Fez um movimento com a mão, para o outro se aproximar. O gêmeo se aproximou e fechou os olhos. A garota começou a passar a pomada levemente, o ruivo gemeu um pouco de dor ao sentir a pomada gelada sendo espalhada pelo seu machucado.

- Mas então Haruhi... – Sussurrou. – Como estão os preparativos para a festa? Não se esqueça que faltam duas semanas agora. – Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Já está tudo pronto! – Sorriu.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? Peça para sair com Hikaru no dia do nosso aniversário... Finja que você não sabe que é aniversário dele... E leve ele para sair.. Quando for umas cinco da tarde você leva ele para a festa! Está bem?

- Ah, tudo bem. – Não sabia o que aquilo tinha a ver, mas não queria estragar o plano de Kaoru para o aniversário do irmão.

As semanas logo se passaram, obviamente os gêmeos não trocavam nenhuma palavra. Haruhi já havia chamado o gêmeo mais velho para saírem no dia do aniversário deles, e este havia aceitado facilmente por estar sem falar com o irmão. Tamaki por não gostar da idéia de deixar sua filha sair com um dos diabinhos, faz um protesto e o gêmeo mais novo deixou que ele e Kyouya ficassem a observá-los, no dia. Essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para Kyouya e para seu tono. Chegado o dia do aniversário deles, Haruhi e Hikaru foram para o cinema, seguidos por Tamaki e Kyouya. E enquanto isso, Kaoru escrevia uma carta e terminava seu presente que já estava fazendo há algum tempo. Logo todos estariam na festa, e ele falaria com seu gêmeo. Só esperava que tudo desse certo.

* * *

**N/A: **- Momento de tristeza – TA! PODEM ME MATAR! PODEM! EU DEIXOO! Ç-Ç PODEM ME JOGAR DO PENHASCO OU ME ASSASSINAR! EU SEI QUE EU SOU UMA SADICA FILHA DA MAE! Q-Q Mas paciência.. Pra fazer historia, é bom sempre fazer uns barracos. Ò.é – Momento de alegria – Waaaaaa! Terminei! Aee, terminei! Bom, a minha idéia é de mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos para acabar a fic! xD mas eu vou tentar fazer rapidinho. ;D

**Agradecimentos especiais!**

**Kaoru, meu trevo de quatro folhas, **seu nome já diz tudo! ;D Me dá sorte! XD Bom, obrigado por estar na fic e por achar legal o caso do Kyouya e do Kaoru! u.u

**Romani, **obrigada por... Bom.. Obrigado nada! Você me impediu de escrever um lemon entre o Kaoru e o Kyouya! XD Mas tudo bem, mesmo assim achei que fico bem assim. u.u Obrigado por betar a fic – de novo –! XD E também por ter me ajudado a começar o mega-dark lemon. :D

**E, claro, todos que lêem e comentam! **Muito obrigado! Fico feliz com os comentários e sugestões de vocês! Continuem mandando reviews! Falando o que acham, colocando defeito e, também, dando idéias! ;D

**Respostas das Reviews!**

**Romani Keeh; **Eu sei que você sempre vai ta aqui pra me chutar, me chamar de depravado, me chamar de sádico, falar que odeia o Kyouya na minha fic e etc... Mas é esse apoio que faz eu terminar, né? xD Manda review! e.e – Idiota.

**Sayuzinha; **- Se preparando pra responder a maior review que já recebeu na vida. – Nossa! O.o TODAS as emoções? Que legal! Espero que esse capitulo também esteja assim! Hhuiashoaush! Olha.. Sim, até eu estou com pena dos dois.. Mas não to com raiva do Kyouya. xD E acho que vocês não deveriam ficar! uu É graças a ele que eu consegui escrever um capítulo a mais! ;D Hauhsouiashuhsa, bom, espero que nessa fic você tenha entendido mais a situação com o Kyouya e fique mais tranqüila.. O Kaoru é e sempre será do Hikaru. xD

Sim, é raro achar uma fic deles, e quando se acha, são poucas que são boas... E eles TÊM um amor yaoi gritante já, mas a gente escreve, justamente pra dar um empurrãozinho a mais, né? ;D HASUHASOIUHSA! Gostou do lemon deles? E desse cap? ;-; Achou que ficou forte demais? ... Eu achei, sinceramente.. Mas, eu QUERIA e TINHA que escrever pra poder ser feliz. XD – Idiota. – Ah, eu já tenho um futuro em mente para a Haruhi... BWAHAHAHAHA! Você verá no próximo capítulo! XD Ah sim, a pedido de muitas pessoas, nem fiz o lemon com o Kyouya. uu Só porque eu queria.. Vocês são más! xD Ah, MUITO obrigado pela review! XD Eu AMEI ela:D

**Sophia.DiLUA; **Ta aquii! Acho que não demorei muito, demorei? O.o Bom, este capítulo está mais triste que o outro. ;-; Mas.. Bom.. NÃO ME ODEIE! Q-Q E eu acho que vou parar de deixá-la linda, então. ;-; Porque, se você for morrer, eu não escrevo bem.. Ai você continua lendo, mesmo estando ruim. X'D Bom, espero que esse cap. tenha te agradado, ok? Continue mandando review! \o

**Kamimuraslip; **Nunca imaginou? O.o Tipo, pessoas estão me falando isso, mas eu acho bem comum a relação dos dois. xD – Idiota. – Bom, de qualquer forma, eu também morri de pena do Hikaru, mas no momento, estou morrendo de pena do Kaoru... Acho que você deve estar também, né? xD Ah, que bom que eu escrevo bem! ç.ç Vocês são sabem como isso me deixa feliz! n.n Ohh! Você me viu no AD? Que mágico:D Depois pega meu Orkut.. Eu pretendo colocar no meu perfil aqui do fanfiction, ai você dá uma olhada:D

**LahKage; **Aqui esteja a continuação! XD Bom, imagino que no momento você deve ta pensando "Kaoru-chan! ;-;", pois é, eu também! XD Mande review, ok:3

**Yuyu Onigiri; **Ohh! A primeira? n.n Que lindo! Não fui a primeira a escrever fic dos dois, mas estou orgulhosa de ter tanta gente lendo e gostando:3 Sim, o Kaoru é do Hikaru.. mas eles tem que reparar melhor os seus sentimentos um pelo outro e tal.. E sempre tem que ter uns conflitos pra dar mais história.! UIHASOHASIUHSA! Não tenha medo do Kyouya! o.o Ele é uma boa pessoa, ta? ;-;' Bom, sim.. Se você achou o segundo capítulo do mal, nem quero saber o que você achou desse. xD Mas espero que tenha te agradado por causa do lemon e da história em si. :D AH! Você me viu? Que emoção! Depois eu coloco o link do meu Orkut no meu perfil daqui do fanfiction, e você me add lá, ta? n.n Continue mandando review! xD

**mih-yoshitaka; **YUUJIROU! YUUJIROU! ;D – Sim, eu sou idiota que nem o Tooru que adora ficar falando o nome "Yuujirou". – Oh, você está lendo! Bom, eu terminei a minha fic, estou esperando você terminar a sua! ¬¬ E ai? Como é? Bom, muito obrigado pelo review e por ta lendo a minha fic:3 E por me aturar mandando fics nada a vê pra você! XD

**yue-chan; **Antes de responder a sua review... NÓS SOMOS DUAS SÁDICAS LOUCAS! 8D ... Pronto, fui feliz. xD Mas então, éé! Obrigado pela idéia:B Sim... É por dar errado que eu coloquei a "verdade e desafio".. Por que tinha que rolar de algum jeito! XD Ah, eles entraram por que... Bom.. São todos garotos... Estavam todos entediados... Na frente da Haruhi EU ACHO que não fariam nada... – Como eu posso "achar" se eu já escrevi? ¬¬ - Mas então, ahh, o Honey é inocente mesmo! ;-; Pode ter parecido ruim, mas ele REALMENTE não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo... '-' ENTÃO! POIS É! O HIKARU FUMA COCO! – Ou seria eu por estar escrevendo? e.e ... Não, não precisa responder. XD – Bom, o Kyouya não ta bem "piorando"... Foi uma coisa ruim, mas.. não foi "pior".. Pelo menos eu acho. :'D ... Ninguém consegue ver a subliminar? xD Tipo... Eles têm muito como ter um caso.. O Kyouya entendendo que o Kaoru vai ser deixado pelo Hikaru por causa da Haruhi... E alem de mais ele perde o Tamaki pra ela.. Eles têm tudo pra ter um caso! o.o Aqui está o terceiro capítulo! Espero que você goste:3

Bom, gente... É isso! Mandem reviews me xingando e falando que eu sou a maior sádica de todos os tempos. ;-;' Amo vocês! E obrigado por todas as reviews! ;3


	4. E é isso o que eu quero

**N/A: **Aqui está a continuação! Espero que gosteeem! Novamente, as respostas das reviews estão no final da fic, ok? Ahh, sim, a história não se passa completamente ao redor dos irmãos. Bom... Na verdade sim, mas o que eu quero dizer é que vão ter outros casais e vai ter uma história com todo mundo! Espero que gostem! n.n Mas, mais uma vez.. Fic yaoi entre os irmãos Hitachiin. Incesto, homossexualismo e lemon! Se não gosta, não leia e não venha comentar gracinhas depois! Você foi avisado! ... Para os outros que gostam, aproveitem e divirtam-se! E não se esqueçam de comentar! ;D

* * *

\ Bokura no Love Style /

Ouran High School Host Club

Cap. 4 – E é isso o que eu quero.

- Você consegue ver alguma coisa? Será que ele está se comportando? Ahhh, minha filha está lá e eu não a vejo! – O loiro estava ajoelhado no chão, tentando ver Haruhi e Hikaru que estavam sentados a muitas cadeiras a sua frente.

- Sente-se direito e veja o filme. É isso o que eles devem estar fazendo... – Disse Kyouya, olhando para Tamaki. Depois voltou a olhar para o filme, ajeitando os óculos.

- Você parece não estar se importando com a nossa filha! Ela está com um diabinho, tudo pode acontecer! – Sentou-se direito e sussurrava para que o outro o ouvisse.

- Eu me importo, mas Hikaru não faria nada com ela se ela não quisesse! Ele é um anfitrião, não é? – Olhou Tamaki, e este olhou para ele.

O loiro não tinha como retrucar, era verdade. Hikaru era um anfitrião, e como anfitrião, não faria nada de ruim a Haruhi. O loiro olhou para a tela e começou a assistir ao filme. Um filme de terror não era a melhor escolha, afinal, se tivesse medo teria de pular no colo de Kyouya... E este, de certo, não gostaria de tal atitude. Mas... Dito e feito! Primeira cena de terror. Tamaki gritou e agarrou o moreno ao seu lado.

Este, por sua vez, suspirou. Já esperava que algo do tipo acontecesse. Tentando soltar-se do mais alto, no entanto, este insistia em mantê-lo próximo a si para lhe proteger.

- Me solte! Volte a assistir ao filme! – Disse, o empurrando um pouco.

- Ahhh, Kyouya! – Choramingou, ainda tentando ficar agarrado ao outro.

Kyouya não agüentou Tamaki e ele acabou vindo de encontro consigo rapidamente, fazendo que eles encostassem seus lábios por um momento. Um segundo. Um segundo que fez com que ambos se jogassem para a direção oposta um do outro. Em silêncio eles voltaram a assistir ao filme, fingindo que nada tivesse acontecido.

**oOoOoOo**

Hikaru e Haruhi viam o filme em silêncio. Hikaru não achou o filme tão assustador, mas tinha uns momentos que o pegavam desprevenido e o faziam gritar. Haruhi gritava com um pouco mais de freqüência, porém, também achou o filme fraco. Eles continuavam a ver o filme, um em cada cadeira, sem nem se encostar. O ruivo olhava de vez em quando para a garota, e via que esta prestava muito atenção no filme.

Estava muito feliz. Finalmente havia saído a sós com Haruhi e nada poderia dar errado. Era seu aniversário, era verdade, mas ela não precisava saber. Mas, ao lembrar-se disso, sentiu uma pontada no coração. Kaoru devia estar em casa, sem fazer nada, no dia do próprio aniversário. Perguntava-se se alguém havia se lembrado. Talvez Kyouya, que sempre sabia de tudo, falasse para Tamaki, que armaria algo para irem depois a sua casa. Esperava poder ficar o dia com Haruhi... Não ia ter coragem de encarar o irmão.

**oOoOoOo**

Andava de um lado para o outro do salão. Os outros dois que estavam ali, olhavam pacientemente o ruivo andar pra lá e pra cá. O menor, ficando tonto, decidiu perguntar.

- Kao-chan! Por que está andando de um lado pro outro? Já está tudo pronto, não devia ficar nervoso! – Disse, tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Ah, Honey-senpai... Eu sei... Mas em pensar que logo vão chegar as pessoas e que daqui a duas horas eles vão chegar... É horrível esperar! – Senta-se ao lado do menor, apoiando o braço na coxa e a cabeça na mão.

- Se acalme! Sabemos que é um dia importante, mas se você ficar muito ansioso pode ser ruim depois! – Disse o loiro, com o rosto triste.

- Está bem. Me acalmarei. – Sorri.

Todos ouvem de fundo a campainha. Sinal de que alguém chegou. Kaoru aumentou o sorriso e saiu em direção à porta. Como normalmente, havia muitas pessoas ali. Começavam a entrar. Pessoas do colégio, pessoas importantes, e adultos que eram necessários em uma festa.

**oOoOoOo**

Haruhi e Hikaru andavam um ao lado do outro tomando sorvetes. Conversavam animadamente, e nem notavam que, a poucos metros deles estavam Kyouya e Tamaki. Haruhi pareceu lembrar-se de uma coisa e virou-se para Hikaru. O moreno e o loiro que os seguiam, sabia que era esse o momento e deviam ir embora.

- Hikaru! É verdade, Tamaki-senpai me ligou hoje de manhã e pediu que eu pegasse umas coisas para ele em um endereço aqui... Você poderia me acompanhar? – Disse, naturalmente, retirando um papel do bolso, papel cujo estava escrito o endereço.

- Esse tono é muito folgado, não acha? – Suspirou. – Está bem, é claro que vou com você... O que você tem que pegar lá?

- Ele não especificou. Disse que era uma caixa escrita 'Host Club'. Não falou o que tinha dentro... – Falou, por fim. – Vamos pegar um táxi?

- Não quer que eu chame o meu carro?

- Não Hikaru, será mais rápido de táxi. Mas obrigada. – Sorriu, fazendo o garoto corar um pouco.

Logo eles viram um táxi e o pegaram. Foram até o local especificado. Hikaru pensou já ter visto aquele local antes. Parecia um enorme salão. Deu de ombros, entrando com Haruhi. Passaram pelo portão da frente e, ao abrirem a porta, notaram a escuridão que estava lá dentro. Haruhi procurou a luz e a acendeu.

A expressão de Hikaru ao ver todas aquelas pessoas foi se muita surpresa.

- Surpresa! – Gritaram todos.

Hikaru ficou em choque por um tempo, tentando raciocinar. A primeira pessoa que notou ali, fora Kaoru. Mesmo estando entre muitas pessoas, foi a primeira pessoa a ser reconhecida.

Não estava entendendo nada. O irmão estava sorrindo, satisfeito. Por quê? Havia sido ele que preparara essa festa surpresa? Continuou em choque, estático. Haruhi o puxou pelo braço, o trazendo para junto das outras pessoas.

Quando finalmente a ficha caiu, começou a cumprimentar a todos. Sorria amarelo, falando com os convidados. Queria falar com o irmão. Apesar de estar com medo, precisava entender aquilo.

Enquanto Hikaru falava com as pessoas que estava ali, Kaoru o olhava com um sorriso no rosto ao lado dos outros anfitriões.

- Kaoru foi muito legal em fazer essa surpresa para o Hikaru! – Haruhi falou, com um copo de refrigerante na mão.

- Kao-chan deu duro para fazer essa festa! – Disse Honey, comendo um doce.

- Será que ele gostou? – Perguntou Kaoru, um pouco hesitante.

- Provavelmente, mas está meio em choque com a sua atitude. – Disse Kyouya, comendo um salgado, parecendo mais entretido com a comida do que com a conversa.

- Mas por que estaria assim com uma atitude dessa vinda do próprio irmão? – Perguntou Tamaki, sem entender. Às vezes achava que Kyouya falava coisas sem sentido.

- É... Eu fiz a festa sabendo disso. Ele não deve estar entendendo nada. – Falou, um pouco desanimado, mas logo depois se animou novamente, vendo o irmão falando com um grupo de adolescentes mais ali a frente.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Haruhi, não entendendo nada.

- Nada, não se preocupe. – Kaoru sorriu para a menina. – Bom, acho que está na hora de eu ir pegar o bolo. Ele está indo falar com os nossos pais agora, depois ele virá para cá. Vou trazer o bolo e cantamos parabéns.

- Mas, espere ele vir para cá antes de sair andando! – Falou Haruhi. Mas foi tarde demais, Kaoru já estava indo em direção à cozinha.

Todos ali suspiraram, menos Kyouya. Ninguém estava entendendo nada, e parecia que não saberiam de nada tão cedo. Depois de Kaoru ter saído dali, Hikaru chegou um pouco ofegante. Teve que falar com todos da festa, definitivamente fora algo cansativo. Parou na frente dos anfitriões e ficou em silêncio. Passou os olhos de ponta a ponta em busca do rosto parecido com o seu.

- Onde está Kaoru? – E, logo depois de fazer a pergunta, um coro de 'ohh' correu pelo salão. Hikaru virou-se em direção de onde estava o tumulto.

Todos estavam abrindo passagem, deixando que Kaoru passasse com o grande bolo em mãos. O bolo era enorme e parecia muito delicioso. Kaoru colocou o bolo sobre a mesa e começou a cantar parabéns sendo seguido por todos no local. Os anfitriões empurraram Hikaru para junto de Kaoru. Afinal, o aniversário não era só de Hikaru.

Kaoru sorriu para o irmão e Hikaru não fez nada. O gêmeo mais novo pegou a mão do irmão e a apertou, enquanto ainda cantava parabéns. Hikaru cantava a música de parabéns em um sussurro, sendo impossível alguém escutá-lo. O mais velho não estava entendo mais nada. Agora tinha de admitir, o irmão estava agindo feliz demais mesmo depois... Depois do que fizera.

Depois do parabéns, todos comeram o delicioso bolo, pessoas iam conversar com os aniversariantes, os anfitriões estavam chamando muita atenção, principalmente Haruhi, que estava vestida de garota. Mas Kyouya enganava a todos falando que era só uma experiência que faziam. Ainda não queriam que soubessem que Haruhi era uma garota.

Depois de algumas horas as pessoas iam embora gradativamente. Os anfitriões foram os últimos a irem, deixando só os gêmeos para trás. Quando se notaram sozinhos, foram em silêncio para fora do salão onde o carro deles o esperava.

Foram para casa, ainda em silêncio. Hikaru não sabia o que falar e não queria falar nenhuma besteira. Estava muito tenso. Kaoru estava ansioso, queria chegar logo em casa e dar o seu presente para o irmão.

Chegaram em casa. Hikaru estava indo para o quarto, mas Kaoru o pegou pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo para outro quarto que não era muito utilizado.

- Kaoru... O que foi? – Perguntou, meio incerto.

- Ainda não dei meu presente... – Virou o rosto para lançar um sorriso ao irmão, e depois voltou a olhar para frente, chegando à frente do quarto e abrindo a porta, acendendo a luz.

Hikaru arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo. Podia ser pequeno e delicado. Mas não esperava aquilo. Eram dois pequenos e delicados ursinhos de pelúcia. Eram daqueles que eram feitos a mão. Então o irmão havia feito para ele um ursinho. Não esperava algo do tipo. Ficou estático, olhando os ursinhos.

Um era azul claro e estava escrito "Hikaru" em sua barriga em bordado prateado, e o outro era laranja, também claro, e estava escrito "Kaoru", também em sua barriga, em bordado dourado. Sentiu de repente lágrimas nos olhos e elas descerem teimosamente pelo seu rosto.

- Hikaru? O que foi? – Não entendia porque o irmão chorava. Havia feito o ursinho com todo o cuidado para ficar bem feito. – Não gostou?

Hikaru não respondeu, só puxou o irmão para um abraço. Kaoru no começo estranhou tal atitude, mas depois começou a compreender. O irmão estava arrependido. O mais novo sentiu as lágrimas do irmão escorrer pelo seu pescoço. Decidiu apertar mais o abraço tentando passar segurança para o outro.

Hikaru poderia ter feito aquilo com ele, mas ainda era uma criança. Kaoru também era, mas era um pouco mais maduro. Depois de certo tempo, Hikaru olhou para Kaoru que apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Por que...?

- Hm?

- Por que... Depois de tudo o que eu fiz... Por que você continua agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como você pode sorrir tão inocentemente? Como você pode olhar para a minha cara sem sentir nojo e ódio de mim? – Chorou mais. E Kaoru o abraçou forte novamente.

- Porque eu te amo, Hikaru... – Era tudo o que poderia falar. E, ao falar isso, sentiu o irmão apertando o abraço e chorando mais.

Ficaram abraçados assim por algum tempo ainda, até Hikaru parar de chorar. Foram para o quarto e Kaoru colocou o irmão para dormir, ele parecia cansado e depois de chorar tanto, merecia dormir um pouco. Logo após o irmão dormir, deitou ao seu lado e dormiu também.

Na manhã seguinte, Hikaru acorda e olha em volta. Nos seus braços estava o ursinho de pelúcia laranja, com o nome 'Kaoru' na barriga. Hikaru procurou pelo irmão em todo o quarto, mas não o encontrou. Olhou para o relógio e este marcava onze horas e vinte e sete minutos. Isso significava que perdeu aula.

Ao lado do relógio estava uma folha com algo escrito. Pegou e leu. "Descanse bem. Fui para a escola e farei suas anotações também. Se cuide, está bem? Kaoru." Então o irmão estava preocupado. Levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Depois iria almoçar e prepararia um presente para o gêmeo. Seria qualquer coisinha, mas seria de coração.

As horas foram passando e logo Kaoru chegou em casa. Entrou depressa, queria ver como o irmão estava. Entrou no quarto e ele não estava lá. Jogou a mochila na cama, coçando a cabeça. Onde Hikaru poderia estar? Olhou onde havia colocado o bilhete para o irmão e viu que tinha outras coisas escritas. Pegou e leu. "Vá até a sala de música. Tenho uma surpresa para você. Mas preciso de você para terminar isso. Hikaru."

O que o outro poderia estar fazendo? Kaoru correu até a sala de música e lá estava o irmão, mexendo no aparelho de som. Ao ver o irmão entrar, levantou-se e encarou o mesmo, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Se aproximou do irmão e o abraçou.

- Esse é meu presente. Espero que goste. – Disse num sussurro na orelha do gêmeo.

- Mas... Por que precisa da minha ajuda? – Não tinha entendido qual era o problema exatamente.

- Faz assim... Siga a canção do seu coração. – Hikaru o soltou e voltou para o aparelho de som. Apertou o botão, fazendo a música começar a tocar. Kaoru apenas arregalou os olhos.

* * *

**N/A: **Ta, gente, esse cap ficou minúsculo, eu sei... Vocês esperaram tanto pra eu virar e escrever ISSO, mas eu amo vocês e peço perdão! ioi Bom, o próximo cap é o último e tudo vai ser esclarecido, ta? Continuem mandando reviews! Amo vocês! Só continuei essa fic por vocês, vio? uu

**Agradecimentos especiais!**

**Romani, **minha beta que não betou esse cap, mas que insistiu bastante pra eu continuar escrevendo. Muito obrigada por me forçar a escrever. Sério. n.n

**Yuu-chan, **porque também ficou falando pra eu terminar. Porque, agora que você também ta escrevendo uma fic deles, você também quer que eu mantenha em dia, então eu continuei.

**Dy, **bom, porque eu quero. #-#

**E a TODOS que lêem a fic e mandam review!** Sério, se não fossem por vocês, acho que não acharia motivação o suficiente para escrever. Obrigada a todos!

**Resposta das Reviews!**

**- romanisama; **Obrigaada, não só pela review cortada pelo ff, mas também pela motivação – ou seria ameaça de morte? – que você me deu. n.n

**Sophia.DiLUA; **Incesto sempre sofre mesmo. Mas no final vai dar tudo certo, ta? Espere e veja! Oó

**LahKage; **Desculpe a demora aiii, mas já está aqui o penúltimo cap da fic! Espero que tenha gostado mais desse cap, ne. xD Huhasuhaus, porque, realmente, o Hikaru pegou pesado, mas o Kaoru é um amor de pessoa, né. xD Espero que realmente tenha gostado!

**yue-chan; **Oiii! Demorou, mas saiu! xD Então, pois é. o.o O Kyouya e o Kaoru tão ali pra se apoiar enquanto os idiotas do Tamaki e do Kaoru não se tocam. xD Huiahosuhausihas, acho que o Kaoru se importaria sim. uu' UHAOSUIHUAIHS, VOCÊ É QUE NEM EU. 8D Sádica, adora fazer o lindo do Kao-chan sofrer, e pans.. Mas que dá vontade de matar o Hikaru, dá. xD Bom, se olhar por um lado, o Hikaru realmente não entende mesmo nada de relacionamentos e tals... É só ver como ele e o Kaoru eram na infância. Mas o Kaoru ainda é um pouco mais maduro pra esse tipo de coisa, diferente do Hikaru. Huihaosiuahush, sim, o Honey vai terminar com o Mori, mas ele é inocente e pans. É a minha criança inocente que eu não vou deixar ninguém tocar um dedo nele. E sei que o Mori também não deixará. xD Bom, aqui todas as suas respostas foram respondidas, né? xD E o Kyouya ainda vai se aproveitar mais do Tamaki. O Tamaki é outra criança, então de boa. xD Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap também.

**mitsumy-chan; **Pois é. E o pior, é que eu ainda faço o Kaoru ficar de boa com o Hikaru depois daquilo. Huiahoiusahsiu. O lado bom disso é que o Hikaru sofre mais por ver que o irmão continua sorrindo. Acho que você notou, ne. xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Kamimuraslip; **Olha, sério, eu sei que peguei pesado no outro cap. xD Mas sim, eles vão acabar bem e felizes! Ah, você não tem problemas, é que cada um tem um pensamento mais louco que o outro, então a sua amiga e eu temos o mesmo pensamento louco. xD Espero que tenha gostadooo.

**Sayuzinha; **Sei La, eu não consigo escrever muito nas reviews, por mais que eu queira. É estranho, porque eu posso ter amado a fic, mas não consigo escrever muito. E odeio isso. Mas tudo bem, eu supero... Ah, eu também adorei você! Você escreve coisas muito legais e é graças à reviews como a sua que eu continuei escrevendo. xD HIUHouhasuihauishais! Relaxa, somos duas esquisitas! Porque eu também amo dark lemon com estupro. Amo ler e escrever. Mas sei la. xD Agora acho que não vou colocar mais lemon, porque, pelamor, já escrevi demais. xD É, assim como você disse, o amor do Kaoru é tão puro que ele não se "importou" com essa atitude. Huiashoahsiuahs. Ah, não, Kyouya irá notar que tem que ficar com o bicha loi... Quer dizer, Tamaki. u.u Tipo, que nem o Shindou Shuichi falou pro Yuki. "Eu não me importei quando foi você que me estuprou. E sei que você teria sentindo a mesma coisa se fosse só o Kitazawa Yuki que fizesse isso com você... Mas não. Ele deixou um outro ir antes por dez dólares. Mas, mesmo que ele até deixasse os outros irem... Se ele fosse o primeiro, você não iria se importar." E é verdade... Mesma coisa aqui com eles. Hmm, escreva! Sabe, eu apoio você escrever uma fic deles! Eu lerei. u.u Muito obrigada por tudo, sério! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e que você não queira me matar pelo tamanho dele. xD

**mih-yoshitaka; **Yey! Yuu, alguém que eu mando fics alheias! XD Eu sei que você gosta de fic sádica, oks? Beijosmeliga. Continue lendo Yuu. Espero que tenha gostado. n.n

**Lady Áquila; **O seu amor por Twincest vem de outra data? De um livro? Era yaoi? Quero ler, qual é o livro? – Se empolgou. – Então, que bom que você tá gostando de Ouran e da fic! Que bom que você acha que eu escrevo bem! Apesar que nesse cap eu realmente odiei. Odiei a minha escrita, a minha falta de criatividade... Tudo... Mas, bom, no próximo cap eu prometo que será melhor, ta? Continue acompanhando.

**Lizinhadias; **Que bom que gostou da fiiic! xD Então, a fic mesmo acaba no próximo cap. Sim, eles serão felizes no final, sim o Hikaru será mais bonzinho. xD Huiahsouiah, continue lendo, ta? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**xxNana-chanxx; **Oh noes! Não me mate, se não, não tem como eu terminar a fic! O.O Huiooahsuiahsiusa. 8D Wow! Que bom que gostou da fic! E, estou contente em saber que a minha fic foi a primeira e que você já gostou! Realmente me anima muito saber disso! n.n Hhauioshiuashas, eu, particularmente, gosto quando falam pra eu postar logo... É uma motivação pra eu terminar de escrever. u.u OMG, UMA PESSOA SÁDICA! XD Tá, tá, tá aqui o cap! Ç-Ç Ah, sabe intimidar sim. 8D Eu sou uma pessoa fácil de se assustar. xD Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**Mellow Candie; **Omg, perdão! (?) ç.ç A fic acaba cap que vem, eu prometo! Ta? Omg, não, o Kaoru é um bom menino! Ele foi bonzinho, você viu, ne. xD Aiaiaiii, que bom que você tá gostando assim da fic! Continue lendo e acompanhando, ta? Sei que irá gostar. n.n

Espero que todos tenham gostado desse cap, e, se não for pedir muito:

Gente, **estou escrevendo mais uma fic de Ouran**. Se chama "**Tsubasa no Koochi**". Eu quero continuar escrevendo, **mas eu quero alguma review** ne! Poxa gente, leiam lá e mandem review! Façam uma criança feliz! Vocês vão gostar da fic, ela é legal!

Mesmo assim, obrigada por tudo.


End file.
